


When your Life Goes Up in Flames

by aquarakaiba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Claims of Sexual Assault, Club Owner Castiel, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sure I am forgetting some lol, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarakaiba/pseuds/aquarakaiba
Summary: Dean's life has completely imploded in on itself.  After a night of heavy drinking he finds himself in a dangerous situation, when he is rescued by a handsome stranger, who helps him to climb out of the dark hole his life has thrown him into.





	1. Down in Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N Ok so this story is one that I had written as a Naruto fic on Adult-Fanfiction but decided to re-write it as a Destiel. The original is still up on the other site, my username there is Aquarakaiba.  
> Thank you to my beta Bakeneko for looking over this…all mistakes are still mine lol

27-year-old Dean Winchester found himself once again in a bar, spending the last of his savings on as much alcohol as he could get, in the hopes of being able to forget that his life had just gone completely up in flames.  
As he sat on his bar stool, he thought to himself, why me, why always me? He continued to drink as the night went on, trying to drown his problems and sorrows. By the time the bartender finally decided that he had had enough, Dean was well on his way to not being able to remem-ber who he was, or even where he was, which had been his plan in the first place. 

“All right man, its time you leave. We’ll be closing up and its time that you find your way home.”

“Ok, I’m ggggoing.” Dean slurred. He tried to get up from his stool and fell to the ground in a drunken heap. He managed to get back to his feet and started staggering towards the exit of the bar. Dean staggered towards the park before he fell once more. He was about to get back to his feet when something struck him in the back of the head.

“Hey there pretty boy, what are you doing out here all by yourself.”

Instead of turning around and looking too see what hit him, or even who had hit him, Dean simply chose to stay on the ground. ‘This is what I deserve.’ he thought to himself as he contin-ued to lay there, waiting.

“Ahh look at you, just laying there waiting for me.” The voice continued to taunt him. “What’s the matter sweet heart, no fight in you? Oh well guess I should just have some fun with you then, seeing as you seem so willing.” The man behind Dean continued, as he crouched down closer to his pray.

With that the stranger started to pull Dean’s pants off, forcing them down his legs along with his boxer briefs. ‘I just hope he makes this quick. It’s what I deserve after everything that I have done.’ Dean thought as he continued to lay there placidly.

“HEY! What do you think you’re doing!?” Came another voice.

“SHIT!” Dean’s mystery assailant muttered before quickly getting up and leaving before who-ever interrupted him was able to call the cops. 

All Dean could hear where the sounds of someone running away from him, at the same time, the sounds of someone running towards him. 

“Hey man, are you alright?” Said a deep male voice. ‘Shit, he’s out cold, guess I have no choice I can’t just leave him here.’ The stranger thought as he looked down at the man laying uncon-scious on the pavement. He crouched down beside the man, looking him over for any visible injuries other then blood he could see at the back of his head. He gently replaced the poor guys underwear and pants, before carefully turning him over and picking him up in a bridal carry.  
Dean wasn’t completely passed out, but he just didn’t have enough energy left in him after eve-rything to really care what this new stranger decided to do with him. It’s not like anyone even cared about what happened to him or would even miss him. He was a little surprised by just how caring this new stranger was. 

When they finally arrived at their destination, Dean had complete passed out and was starting to become a little too heavy for the person that was carrying him.

‘Thank god, I managed to get him here, man he’s heavier then he looks.’ Thought the stranger as he placed Dean on the ground so that he could unlock his apartment. ‘Why did I say anything, why didn’t I just leave him there?’ But he knew the true reason why, it’s why he left the club when he saw the blond fall flat on his face, while trying to leave the bar. He had been watching the blond from the moment that he had come in and started to drink the hard stuff with what appeared to him, as complete abandonment. 

As he managed to drag the unconscious blond into his apartment and make it to the couch, he heard a soft moan come from the blond he was carrying. “I’m sorry...”

‘Sorry for what, I wonder?’ But then the blond returned to blissful unconsciousness. He was laid on the sofa to sleep off all he had drunk that night, and a garbage placed within easy reach, just in case. Once he was sure the blond was ok, the stranger turned towards his bedroom, for a change of clothes.  
******************  
When Dean finally came out of his drunken coma, the first thing he did was look for the nearest garbage can, which lucky for him was placed within easy reach of the sofa. When he finished emptying the contents of his stomach, which was mainly liquid, in the garbage, he looked up, and realized that he wasn’t in his own apartment, not only that but he didn’t remember any-thing about what had happened to him, or even how he had gotten to where he was. ‘Where the hell am I?’ he thought as he looked around the room he was in.

The room was a rather large living room, which was tastefully decorated in blacks and dark browns. The walls were a nice soft off-white colour, which along with the darker colours of the furniture, made the room seem elegant, and tasteful.

“I see you’re awake.” Came a calm, deep male voice from behind him.

Dean turned to see who the owner of the voice was, and saw a tall, pale man, with black hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen in his life watching him from the doorway, of what he could only guess was the man’s bedroom. The only thought that occurred to him as he started staring at the stranger who had taken care of him, was that he was a very good-looking guy.

‘He has such gorgeous green eyes.’ Was all the stranger could think when he made eye contact with the man that was on his couch.

“My name is Castiel, Castiel Novak, and you are?”

“Dean, Dean Winchester.” Dean responded, looking away from the person that had taken care of him. He couldn’t look Castiel in the face anymore; not knowing who it was that had taken care of him in his drunken state.

“I take it from your reaction just now, you know who I am?” why should this individual be any different from anyone else, they all knew who he was, and he was sure that like everyone else, Dean was most likely going to ask him for money, or even try to win his trust and friendship. They always did that when they found out who he was, it was always the same thing.

“I have heard your name a few times. You run a few clubs in town, and your family runs Novak Inc.” Dean responded half heartedly, why did this have to happen to him? Was he really that horrible a person that he had to be helped by the one person that he never in his life had thought he would meet? Not to mention in such circumstances, Dean wished the ground would just open up and swallow him.

“I guess I should be going, thank you for all of your help Mr. Novak. I’ll leave and be of no more trouble.” Dean spoke awkwardly clearing his throat, and starting to rise from the couch, how-ever, his body had different ideas, as his head started to throb, and everything went black. Sud-denly, instead of hitting the carpet as he had braced himself for, he found a warm chest against his face, and strong arms supporting him.

“I don’t think that trying to move at this point in time is a really good idea. You took a nasty hit to the head before I found you, and you also drank quite a bit, I suggest staying put for awhile.” Castiel grunted as held up Dean’s weight.

Dean was stunned to say the least, he hadn’t expected Novak to catch him, he was sure that he was going to hit the floor, in a very unsightly heap. He wasn’t quite sure what he should do or say, and in all honesty, he really didn’t want to move from where he had landed.

“I’m so sorry, I really should be going, I have been more than enough of a burden on you Mr. Novak. I was just surprised, I’ll be ok, and you don’t need to worry about me.” Dean stammered out as he began to try to pull away from Castiel but found that he was not being released by the man that was holding him.

“I already said that you shouldn’t be moving around, you should just stay here for the night, and I can drop you off where ever you need to go tomorrow. Right now you’re in no condition to go anywhere.” Castiel stated firmly, still refusing to let go of the blond in his arms. He had been surprised when Dean had addressed him so formally, had simply said thank you, and had pre-pared to leave, without even asking him for a ride anywhere. That’s what had made him decide, after catching the blond, that he wasn’t going to let this man out of his sight at the moment. He was intrigued by him, and not to mention he couldn’t stop staring at the man he now held. He wanted to get to know him, and maybe, just maybe he would be able to be friends with some-one that had no interest in his money. Maybe they could become more, Castiel had known for a few years that he was interested in men, and with his older brothers married, he was free to go after whomever he wished too.

“I have already been too much trouble, besides why would you want to help someone that you don’t even know?” Dean looked up at him for the first time since hearing Castiel’s name, his voice was so filled with despair that Castiel thought only of holding him closer, and making the pain go away.

“I have already told you, you can stay the night, besides this will give us a chance to get to know one another, and really you haven’t been as much of a bother as you seem to think.” Castiel said looking down at Dean with a small smile playing at his lips. “You’re staying, and I won’t argue with you anymore.”

With that Castiel helped Dean back onto the couch and headed towards the kitchen to get himself something to drink.


	2. Everything looks better in Daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> As always, thank you to my beta Bakeneko…and all mistakes are still mine

Castiel awoke to the sounds of his cell phone playing the Imperial March from Star Wars and groaned inwardly. There is only one person that would be calling him this early in the morning. Growling at having his chance to sleep in destroyed, Castiel grabbed his phone off the night stand and brought up to his ear.

“What do you want Michael?” Castiel yawned out.

“Why are you always so cranky first thing in the morning little brother?” Michael replied, not even trying hard to hide his amusement at having woken his brother up once again.

“Just tell me why you’re calling me at ass o’clock in the morning.” Castiel growled.

“I wanted to ask you why you left the club early last night, with the pretence of going home and getting a change of clothes.”

“I had left to get a change of clothes, however there was a small problem that I needed to take care of, that came up suddenly. Besides this club belongs to me alone, so what does it matter to you? You have your own businesses to worry about.”

“Unfortunately for you little brother you still have backing from Novak Inc for you club, so in the end everything is reported to me.”

“So basically you still have your watch dogs on me to make sure that I don’t somehow ruin the Novak name. Is this at father’s request?” At this point Castiel was really starting to get pissed off at his brother. Their father and mother where dead and he was running the club just fine on his own, couldn’t Michael just let him do as he pleased?

“You know that I worry about you Castiel, and no it has nothing to do with father that I keep an eye on how your club is progressing. I was just wondering what had happened, because you are normally there till the early hours of the morning and you leaving early is not something that anyone expects to happen, so when it does, people take notice and start to worry.” Michael explained calmly.

“Well as you can hear I am just fine, so you can stop bothering me so early in the morning.” Castiel responded, slightly exasperated that at 29 years of age, Michael was still treating him like a small child that couldn’t be trusted to boil water, let alone run a successful club.

“Alright little brother, I’ll leave you alone for now, but you are going to have to explain what happened.”

“Ya, whatever.” With that Castiel hung up his phone, and tried to go back to sleep, the problem was that he couldn’t stop thinking about what had occurred the night before, which in essence, was the reason he hadn’t returned to the club as he had promised. With the thought of going back to sleep now impossible, he decided to get up, and check on his guest that was on his couch.

As he entered his living room, he expected to find the blond still passed out on the sofa from the alcohol he had consumed the night before, but to Castiel’s surprise, not only was he not still passed out, he was in the kitchen finishing off the last bit of breakfast that he was cooking. To say that the blonde’s cooking smelled good would have been an understatement. All he could do was stand there in the doorway of his kitchen and stare.

“Oh crap! I did I wake you, did I?” Dean said when he finally noticed Castiel standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a loose pair of black silk pyjama bottoms, which left his whole upper body bare for Dean eyes to wander over, and hiss eyes did just that. Castiel was all pale creamy skin, a nice flat stomach, and lots of nice looking muscle.

“Like what you see?” Castiel asked with a smirk when he had noticed that his guest was checking him out.

Dean blushed to his ears, and quickly turned around. He was mortified that he had been caught checking out the man who had essentially saved him. From what, he couldn’t completely remember, but he knew that he owed Castiel his life.

Castiel smirked as he took a seat at the kitchen table. “Well it certainly smells good, what did you make?”

“I just made some eggs, and bacon. Nothing special, I figured it was the least I could do, considering all the trouble I must have caused you last night.” Dean replied as he walked over to the table with two plates of breakfast. 

“What were you doing walking through the park alone, and not to mention as intoxicated as you were anyways?” Castiel asked as he put the first bite of food into his mouth. Castiel moaned as he chewed his food, Dean was apparently a very good cook.

“I really can’t remember much of last night. I remember that I went out to the bar, but my reasons are my own, other than that I am not really sure what happened.” Dean responded as he took a seat across from Castiel, blushing even darker as he listened to the near pornographic sounds coming from his host.

“Well you almost ended up getting yourself raped! If I hadn’t of been there, then you would have!” Castiel almost started yelling when he recalled what had happened the night before. He just couldn’t understand why anyone would want to drink to the point of not being able to remember anything. It really pissed him off too see, even if he did run a night club.

“You should have just let the guy do as he pleased; it’s what I deserve.” Was Dean’s mumbled response.

“What!?” Castiel yelled nearly chocking on his breakfast. He couldn’t understand why anyone would think they deserved that. What the hell had happened in Dean’s life for him to believe that he deserved to be raped by some degenerate in the park. Something was very wrong, and Castiel had the uncontrollable urge to lock Dean in his apartment and not let him leave again until he stopped thinking the way he was.

“I said you should have just let him!” Dean yelled back. He was breathing heavily, and had his fist clenched on the table beside his plate. Didn’t Castiel get it? Didn’t he see that he wasn’t worth worrying about. No one else cared anymore what happened to him, so why would someone like Castiel Novak give two shits about what happened to him. ‘Your worthless!’ Dean heard his father’s voice in his head. ‘Stupid little faggot!’   
Dean’s eyes clouded over, and he started rocking back and forth in his seat, mumbling to himself, repeating the words that were being said head, not even aware anymore that he had an audience.  
Castiel’s eyes went wide as he watched Dean’s eyes cloud, and he gasped as he heard what Dean was saying to himself. “Stupid little faggot…worthless…no son of mine…” Dean continued to rock himself as he kept repeating the words, and Castiel was starting to really worry.  
“Dean…” Castiel said quietly has he very gently reached over and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. When that didn’t get him a reaction, he tried shaking Dean a little, but still Dean just kept rocking. Castiel slowly got up and crouched beside Dean’s chair, not taking his hand off his shoulder.  
“Dean, I need you to listen to me. I need you to come back and look at me. Can you do that Dean? “Castiel talked gently and kept repeating his words until he noticed Dean wasn’t rocking as much, and that he had stopped speaking. Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes and was happy to see that they had cleared, and that he was looking at him cautiously.

“There you are.” Castiel smiled as he continued to hold Dean’s eyes and left his hand on his shoulder for support. He was even more worried about Dean after seeing what had just happened. He knew it was none of his business, but something about the Dean pulled out Castiel’s protective instincts. He was determined to try and help this man out even if it was just something small, like giving him a couch to crash on for the night after heavy drinking.  
Dean was mortified as he stared into Castiel’s deep blue eyes. He had no idea if he had said anything this time during one of his breakdowns, but he knew that he did sometimes. Its why he had tried to leave last night when he had first woken up. He had spent his whole life hiding his weakness, but after everything that had happened, he just couldn’t anymore, he was just so tired. 

Sensing that Dean needed a distraction from whatever dark thoughts had taken hold of him, Castiel quickly changed topics.

“Where do you work Dean?” He asked, forcing himself to sound calmer then he felt. This seemed to cause the blond to relax also.

“I don’t anymore, I just got fired.”

“Well then I guess we are both in luck then. I need a new bar tender, and you need a new job, so what do you say, would you like to work for me?” Castiel asked feeling rather proud of himself. This way he could keep an eye on the blond, without it seeming like he was. He still couldn’t figure out why he had the sudden urge to want to protect the him, that had really caused him nothing but trouble since he had picked him up off the street the night before, but he knew he had to do something.

“I still don’t see why you are doing all of this for me, but I guess I don’t have many options at the moment, I still need to pay my rent, so ya you got yourself a bar tender.” Dean answered begrudgingly. Why was this guy helping him so much? He really didn’t believe that he deserved such kindness, but who was he to argue.

“Excellent, you will start tonight.” Castiel responded, still smiling up at Dean from his spot crouched beside his chair. He would keep Dean close, and hopefully, he would be able to figure out just what was going on.


	3. Getting Your Head Above Water is Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> As always, thank you to my beta Bakeneko…and all mistakes are still mine

Chapter 3

It was about 1 o’clock when Castiel finally managed to get to Novak Inc.’s main office downtown. He had hoped to be there sooner, however, he had to drive a certain blond to the club to find him a work uniform that fit him. He was just so skinny that it was hard, Dean looked like he hadn’t been eating properly for some time. Castiel could tell that at one-point Dean had been well built and muscular, but that muscle tone had disappeared. The whole ordeal had made Castiel wonder if the blonds health was ok, no one should be that skinny, but then again considering how much alcohol he had consumed the night before, not to mention the lack of hangover, he was beginning to think that Dean drank more then he ate. He would have to keep an eye on him to make sure. 

He got off the elevator on the top floor and headed straight for the double doors. There was only one office on this floor, and that’s who he needed to speak with.

“Ah, Mr. Novak, your brother is currently busy; you won’t be able to see him at the moment.” Charlie, Michael’s bubbly red headed receptionist explained when she saw Castiel.

Castiel continued on his path to his brother’s office, completely ignoring her protests.

“Mr. Novak, I said that you can’t go in there right now.” She tried a second time to stop the him, even standing up from her desk to try and block his path.

“Charlie, I understand that it is your job to make sure that my brother is not bothered when he doesn’t wish to be, but as his brother, I am allowed to enter when I choose.” He responded coldly towards the young receptionist. With that said he opened the door to his brother’s office and stepped inside.

Michael had kept the office pretty much the same as when they’re father had occupied the space, but he had added a few paintings of his own to the walls, as well as some books to the shelves that covered one full wall. The room was still furnished in the same old dark leather couches, and armchairs that he remembered. In front of the large windows sat his brother’s desk and the man he sought was seated behind it facing the windows.

“Charlie I thought I told you I did not want to be bothered at the moment.” Came a deep male voice.

“She had mentioned something to that effect, but I figured as your baby brother I should be allowed to bother you whenever I wished.” Was Castiel’s sarcastic reply.

“I guess you do have a point there. Although that still leaves the question of why you came to see me little brother, that’s very unlike you.” Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I need you to do a background check on a new employee for me. His name is Dean Winchester.”

“Doesn’t your manager at the club take care of that? Besides normally you would just call me, why come down here?” Michael asked, he was always suspicious when Castiel would come but his office.

“This one is different.” Castiel responded shrugging his shoulders.

“So then you want a full check, something that your manager can’t do for you? Why the interest in this person?”

“I just need to figure a few things out that’s all. Can you do it, or should I ask someone else?” Castiel asks with a challenge in his voice. He knew Michael would not be able to say no to a challenge. Sometimes his bother was just to predictable.

“I should be able to, but it might take awhile, I’ll call you when I am finished.” Michael responded, turning his back to his brother in a clear sign that their conversation was finished.

“Thanks” with that Castiel turned and left his brothers office, it was still early enough in the day, so he figured he would return home and take a nap, seeing as how his sleep was interrupted. He just hoped that Michael would be able to find whatever it was that Dean was hiding, so that he could figure out a way to help the blond out, for some reason he just didn’t like seeing him look so defeated.

*********

When Castiel dropped Dean off at his apartment, the blond was more than grateful to finally be home, where he could be alone. It was hard trying to maintain a calm façade in front of people. He really didn’t want to start working, especially at a bar, where he would be forced to have to talk to people, but he understood that he needed the money in order to pay his rent. He could have said no, but if he had then he would have been forced to live out of his car, and though Baby had a comfortable back seat, he really didn’t want to end up homeless.

The main problem was that he really didn’t want to be around people, in fact he would much rather be alone, to wallow in his misery. Why did Castiel have to help him last night? He should have just left him be. Why should a complete stranger care about what happens to him, when his own friends and family didn’t? He understood that he was worthless, heck no one cared what happened to him, so why should he? But then again, Castiel seemed cared enough to help him out, and he didn’t even know him.

All this ran through Dean’s mind as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. He wasn’t rich, so his apartment just a small one-bedroom place, with a kitchen living room combo, and a bathroom at the end of the hall. He had re-painted it and fixed up what he could. The furniture was old, but comfortable leather in a deep burgundy color, and he had a nice black coffee table to go with it. In all the apartment was simple, but that seemed to suite Dean just fine.

Once in his apartment, he decided that it would probably be a good idea to take a shower, then to go and lie down for a little while; he did have to start his new job tonight, not to mention that he really wasn’t feeling all that great. Hangovers were a bitch, and lately he found it easier to just start drinking when he came too rather than dealing with the it, however, today he couldn’t do that, he had to work, and he really needed this job.

As he was heading towards his bathroom to take his very needed shower, he noticed the light on his answering machine blinking with a message. He pushed the button and heard the familiar voice of his little brother on the recording.

“Hey Dean, hope that you are doing good, I haven’t heard from you in awhile and wanted to make sure that everything was alright, and that you were still alive and all. Well please give me a call when you can and try and stop by when you get a chance, I would like to see you sometime. Bye.”

With that the message ended and Dean thought for a few moments, then decided that he should probably call his brother back, and make sure to calm Sam down. The man had a bad habit of worrying worse than a mother hen when it came to whether or not he was doing ok. He really had meant to call his brother, but he wasn’t exactly sure what to tell him. I’m sure this would go over great: “Hey Sammy! Everything is great, let’s see, first I almost get arrested, but can’t tell you why, then I get fired for the same reason as almost getting arrested, oh and let’s not forget that I am also bordering on being an alcoholic, but hey everything is going great!” Ya that would go over really great with his brother, Dean thought to himself as he made his way into the bathroom and started the water for the shower.

Once dried off, Dean went back into his living room, and sat down on the couch in his towel, and picked up his phone. He began to dial the number he knew all too well. He let it ring a few times, and just when he thought that he was going to be safe from having to talk to his brother, Sam answered the phone.

“Hello!” Came the breathless answer.

“Hey Sammy.” Was all Dean could really think to say at the moment. He had been hoping that his brother would be gone to work, but he must have forgotten the time difference between Kansa and California.

“Dean! It’s great to hear from you, how have you been doing?”

“I’m doing good, I start a new job tonight, and figured I should give you a call and see how you where doing.” Dean answered chewing his bottom lip, he knew his baby brother would ask him about the change in job, and he really didn’t want to explain why he had switched.  
“I’m doing good, actually got a day off. What do you mean starting a new job? What happened to your old one?” Sam asked sounding a little worried.

“Wow you mean your up tight boss finally gave you a day off.” Dean tried to deflect.  
“Dean…” Sam said his name in such a way that he knew he wasn’t going to be able to change the subject. Sometimes having a lawyer, well intern lawyer for a little brother made things harder to hide.  
“I just decided that I wanted to try something different, that’s all, nothing to worry about Sammy.” He hopped that using the name Sam hated the most would get him to stop asking. Sam needed to concentrate on his internship, not worry about his older brother, it was Dean’s job to take care of Sam not the other way around.

“Well as long as you’re happy. I know I asked you to call me, but I was in the middle of making lunch, so I will have to let you go, it was really nice to get to hear from you Dean. You should come by and visit, you still need to meet Jessica.” Sam responded, unsure if he believed his brother, but he knew trying to force Dean would just make him shut him out more.

“I will try and come by Sammy, say hi to Jessica for me.”

“I will, talk to you again soon.” 

With that Dean hung up to phone. He missed his brother, but he was too much of a failure to be able to look him in the eye. He knew that he would be disappointed in him, and he just couldn’t face the rejection from his last living family. Sam was becoming a big-time lawyer out in California, was dating a funny, smart and attractive woman, he didn’t need Dean to ruin it all. He was worthless, their father had been sure to make sure that Dean knew this.   
Dean stretched out on his couch to take a nap. He hoped that with some sleep he would be able to get his hangover under control before he had to work tonight.


	4. Just Keep Swiming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> As always, thank you to my beta Bakeneko…and all mistakes are still mine
> 
> This Chapter is NSFW

Chapter 4

When Dean woke up from his nap on the couch, he did feel somewhat better. He still had a headache, but his stomach had settled down enough that he no longer felt like he was going to be sick again, which in itself was a god send. He looked over at the clock and saw that he still had at least an hour before he had to leave for his first shift at the club. Castiel had offered to come and pick him up, but Dean told him he had his own car that he had left at his apartment the night before as he had known he was not going to be in any condition to drive home. No way was he going to risk Baby driving drunk.

As he walked around his apartment getting ready for his shift, he kept thinking back to that morning when Castiel had walked into the kitchen in nothing but his boxers. Dean knew he was bi, but he tried to hide his attraction to men. His father had made it clear that he would not have a faggot for a son, had beaten it into Dean enough times that he made sure his father never saw or heard about him hooking up with any guys. He had had many girlfriends in his past, which now that he thought about it, was most likely the reason for the trouble that he was currently in.

Looking at the clock on the wall he realized that he should get going. Wouldn’t do to be late for his first shift at his new job. With that Dean grabbed his jacket, wallet and keys and headed down the stairs to his new job as a bartender.

************

Castiel had returned home, finished cleaning the rest of the dishes, and got rid of the garbage bag that Dean had used when he had first come to the night before. When he had finished with that, he went back into his room for a nap.

He woke and hour later feeling a little less tired, went into his bathroom and started the water for a shower. As he stood under the stream of hot water that was falling on him, Castiel thought back to look he saw in Dean’s eyes when he had told him that he should have just left him, because it was what he had deserved. Castiel just couldn’t figure out why anyone would think that they deserved to be raped at night in the park by some strange guy. Not to mention the look of complete sorrow and despair that had filled those brilliant green orbs.

He continued to think about those deep green eyes, and soon found himself fantasizing about having the blond there in the shower with him. This little daydream of his caused another problem to arise. Castiel soon found that he was excruciatingly hard and needed to find some sort of release.

He continued to think of the blond and his amazing green eyes as reached down his body, stopping to tweak his nipples on his was down to his erect member and began to stroke it. As his fantasy continued, his hand began to pick up speed along his cock, bringing him closer to his release. He could feel the pressure building in his abdomen, but he just couldn’t bring himself all the way over the edge into blissful release. Then his imagination filled in the missing pieces as he heard his fantasy Dean’s moans, and his name whispered in lust filled abandon. That was all he needed as his hand stuttered and his release was splattered on the shower wall to be washed down the drain.

When Castiel came down from the high that his release had caused, he just stood there frozen, trying to figure out why he was fantasizing about a man he had just met, not to mention one that possibly had a drinking problem. 

‘It’s just been that long since I have been with anyone, that’s the only reason I would think of him in such a way.’ He tried to convince himself, but he knew the real reason for the fantasy that had taken over him in the shower. He had been interested in him from the moment he had walked into his club that first night a few weeks ago. 

Castiel had been keeping his eye on him whenever he came in, seeing that he drank mass amounts while he was there, and it was always the bartender that made sure he left when he saw that the he had already had too much to drink. Whenever Dean was in his club, Castiel made sure to follow him when he left in order to make sure that the he didn’t get hurt in his drunken state. He couldn’t figure why he was so interested in the blond, but he felt like he had to make sure that he made it home safely. That’s exactly what he had been doing the night he finally got to find out the mystery blonde’s name, and it was a good thing that he had been keeping such a close eye on the man, otherwise he would have been raped and murdered in the park by some stranger.

As Castiel finished drying himself off and dressing himself for work that night, he continued to think about Dean, and wondered if he would ever be interested in him in return. Castiel had caught him that morning checking him out, but that was no proof that he was into guys. He would just have to feel the him out and see if maybe he had a shot with him.

With his shower finished and dressed, Castiel returned to his kitchen in order make himself something to eat before he had to leave to meet up with the man that had been plaguing his thoughts for weeks.  
Dean pulled his ’67 Impala into the parking lot of the club that he had stumbled out of the night before. He had been coming here every night since everything had crashed down around him, as it was the closest to his apartment. He still couldn’t believe that he was going to be working here instead of drinking, but life was strange like that some days.  
As he was looking at the building, another car pulled in to the lot and parked in one of the reserved spots near the door. Castiel stepped out of the car and noticed Dean hadn’t moved from his spot next to his car.  
“Nice car, Dean.”  
Dean jumped a little at the voice, as he hadn’t even noticed Castiel, he was too deep in thought. “Thanks, she was left to me by my father. The only good thing that son of a bitch did for me before he died,” Dean grumbled, as he approached Castiel by his car.  
Castiel was slightly taken aback by the repressed anger he heard in Dean’s voice when he mentioned his father. He filed it away for the time being, he would wait till he heard back Michael before saying anything. Instead he looked over at Dean and asked: “Ready for your first shift?”  
“I guess…” Dean responded with a sigh. He really wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to get through this shift, he just really wasn’t in the mood to be talking to people.  
“Don’t worry, Dean, I will make sure that you don’t have to interact too much with the customers tonight. You can be the runner for Gabriel, this way he is the only person that you will need to speak with,” Castiel told him, sensing that Dean was shutting down a little.  
“Really? Thanks Cas,” Dean finally smiled a little, feeling better about his upcoming shift.  
Castiel couldn’t help returning the smile as he gestured for Dean to proceed him into the club. “You’re very welcome, Dean.”


	5. I smell smoke, Do You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> As always, thank you to my beta Bakeneko…and all mistakes are still mine
> 
> You guys will be getting 3 chapters today as I will be unable to post over the weekend. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

As they entered the club, Castiel noticed that his usual bartender Gabriel was giving him a strange look as he walked in with Dean. Gabriel wasn’t just Castiel’s usual bartender, he was also one of Castiel’s older brothers. He had worked like the rest of the family at Novak Inc., but after their father had passed away and Michael had become the president, Gabriel decided that he didn’t really want to stay there. When Castiel opened “Heaven’s Gate”, Gabriel was quick to offer his services as a bartender.  
Dean had also seen the look that he was being given, and almost decided to turn around and leave, seeing as it was the bartender from last night who had told him he had to leave because he had had too much to drink.

Castiel saw the discomfort that Dean seemed to be feeling as he looked at Gabriel and realized that it had been he who had been working the night before. Understanding why Dean was uncomfortable, Castiel walked up to Gabriel and requested a private moment with him.

“Dean, you can place your jacket in the back room, and go and introduce yourself to the waitresses that you will be working with. I need to talk with Gabriel to make sure that he understands what he needs to teach you in regards to working behind the bar.”

Dean didn’t answer but did turn and start heading in the direction that Castiel had pointed towards in order to hang his jacket up and meet the waitresses that where on shift tonight.

With Dean safely out of earshot, Gabriel turned on his brother, giving him a disbelieving look.

“I don’t think that letting a drunk like him work behind a bar with all kinds of alcohol is a good idea,” Gabriel started as soon as he was sure he had his little brother’s attention. Gabriel may have been the shortest of the Novak brothers, but he could still be quite scary when he wanted to be.

“He isn’t an alcoholic or a drunk, he has been through some bad shit recently and is trying hard to forget,” was Castiel’s cool response to his brother’s statement.

“Right, and you know this information how? I would know better then you about this, I am the one that has served him the last 3 nights in a row. He was so drunk he could barely walk.” Gabriel scoffed still giving his brother a dubious look.  
“You’ve never wanted to forget?” Castiel asked instead of responding to Gabriel’s jab. Gabriel didn’t answer, he just looked down at the floor for a few minutes. He was still trying to work through his emotions regarding his divorce from Kali, he could understand wanting to forget.  
“Alright, you win on that one.” He finally said grudgingly as he looked back up to his brother.

“You called Michael last night when I didn’t return.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement.

“Ya, so what does that have to do with the new guy?” Gabriel asked, slightly confused by the change in topic.

“Everything. The reason that I didn’t come back last night was because I ended up bring him to my place after he had nearly been raped by some thug. When he came too, he told me that I should have just left him there to be raped, because it was what he deserved. What kind of drunk believes that they deserve to be raped by some stranger in a park?” Castiel asked, not really expecting an answer. He continued: “Not only that, but I have been with him most of the day, with the exception of about 4 hours after drooping him off at his apartment, before meeting up with him in the parking lot, and I can say with certainty that he has not touched a drop of alcohol today,” Castiel finished quickly as his patience was starting to fail him. He really didn’t like having to explain himself to people. Even though Gabriel was his brother, he still fell in the same category.

To say that Gabriel was speechless at what Castiel had just told him about the man he had just assumed was a drunk, he was in complete shock about all of it. But before he could respond, both men saw that Dean was heading back towards them, still looking tense and uncomfortable.

“Please, Gabriel, just trust me on this, I think this will be good for him,” Castiel almost pleaded with his older brother.

All Gabriel could do was nod when he heard the slight pleading that was in Castiel’s usually calm and commanding voice.

With that Dean came to stand by them and waited for his next orders from Castiel.

“Dean, this is my brother Gabriel, he is the main bartender here, and he will be the one to show you the ropes when it comes to this job,” Castiel said looking between both men. “I trust that you will listen to his instructions and learn the job well.”

“Yes sir,” Was Dean’s quick response.

With everything said Castiel turned and headed towards his office, confident that Dean would be fine with Gabriel as his teacher.

********

When it was time for Dean to take a small break, he was relieved. It was proving to be a rather busy night, which was surprising seeing as it was the middle of the week. But he listened carefully to Gabriel who told him what he needed, and he had somehow managed to keep up with everything, even though he was still dealing with the headache he had from both the hangover and from getting hit in the head last night.

He made his way to the back room and was surprised to see Castiel there with a clip board, looking over the copious amount of alcohol filled bottles.

“I see that Gabriel has finally decided to give you a small break from everything that is going out there,” Castiel said without even glancing away from his papers.

“Ya, it’s really busy out there tonight.” Dean responded looking over at Castiel. “What’re you doing anyways?” he asked as he came to stand behind Castiel, looking over his shoulder. They were about the same height, with Cas being only about an inch taller then Dean. Not really sure why he did, Dean leaned his chin onto Castiel’s shoulder has he continued to read what was on the clip board.

“I’m trying to get the order done. Do to the number of people tonight, it seems I am going to have to place the order sooner then I usually do,” was Castiel’s response to the question, internally smiling at Dean’s actions. Maybe he did have a chance with the gorgeous blond. 

“I should probably let you finish what you’re doing. Besides I think Gabriel needs me out there tonight,” Dean responded awkwardly as he pulled away from Castiel. What was he thinking leaning into his personal space like that? Although it’s not like Cas had pulled away from him.  
Castiel turned to look at Dean. Before he had a chance to say anything, Dean leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Castiel’s cheek.

Castiel looked at Dean wide-eyed, shocked by what had just happened. Realizing what he had just done, Dean proceeded to turn 3 shades of red, and all but ran from the back room and back out to the waiting crowd. 

Castiel just stood there staring at the door to the backroom, touching his cheek softly. Slowly he smiled to himself before turning back to the shelves of alcohol. Looked like he wasn’t going to have to try overly hard to win the handsome blonde’s heart.


	6. Where there is Smoke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> As always, thank you to my beta Bakeneko…and all mistakes are still mine

Chapter 6

Castiel stared at the shelves of alcohol in a bit of a daze, until his manager Aquara walked in the door looking at him with a small smile on her face, did he realize that he was still staring. 

“Everything all right Cas?” she asked with a slight chuckle.

“Yes, sorry, I was thinking about something. Do you need something, Aquara?” he asked looking between his clipboard and the wall of alcohol in front of him, obviously trying to hide the blush that had spread across his cheeks at being caught in a daze.

“I was just coming to see if you had finished with the order sheet yet, seeing as you had asked me to fax it through,” the woman responded still keeping the a small smile on her face. She had seen the blond leaving the back room just moments before, with the same blush on his features as her boss. Aquara was most likely the only person who had noticed that whenever the blond came in and started to drink to excess, Castiel always seemed to keep an eye on him. When she saw Castiel walk in tonight with the blond ahead of him, she had figured that her boss had finally had the courage to talk to him.

“I’m almost done with the order for this week. I’ll come up and bring it to you in the office,” he responded, keeping his back to her, so as not to see the knowing look in her eyes. Aquara was probably Castiel’s closest friend outside of his brother. 

“I do have one other question for you,” Aquara smirked, however. Castiel still had his back to her, and thus didn’t see it. “Have you managed to ask to your blond angel about maybe going out on a date?” she continued innocently.

“What?!” Castiel nearly screamed as he turned to look at his cackling manager.

“I’ll take that as a “no” then.” She continued laughing as she walked out the door and back into the main area of the club, leaving poor Castiel behind once again staring in shock at the door to the backroom for the second time that night.

******

When Dean returned from the back room, Gabriel noticed a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“What happened?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing! I…uh… just started thinking about something, that’s all,” Dean stuttered out, the blush on his cheeks getting darker.

“Sure…” responded Gabriel shaking his head a little. With that the two returned to their jobs at the bar, trying to keep up with the number of people that where there that night.

“Is it normally this busy for a Wednesday night?” Dean asked Gabriel.

“Not usually, but then again tonight we had Crowley Corp. throwing some sort of party for one of their employees.”

CRASH!

Gabriel just about jumped out of his skin when he heard the glass hitting the floor. He turned to look at Dean to see what had caused him to drop the glass that had been in his hand, but his words were stopped when he saw the look of absolute horror on the blonde’s face. He just stood there staring into the crowd. For the first time, Dean realised that he actually recognized some of the people that were circulating the club.

As he stood there, paralyzed, he saw the all too familiar head of dark chestnut hair go through the crowd, and was heading straight for him.

“No...” was all he was able to get out, as the girl came up to the bar, and saw him standing behind it.

“Dean…” she said as she smiled wickedly towards the poor blond, who was unfortunately trapped behind the counter. She however didn’t notice the other bartender that was standing there. Her sights were completely set on Dean.

“Wow, and here I thought that I had managed to ruin your reputation so bad, that you would never be able to find work again,” she continued never taking her eyes off Dean. 

At this point Gabriel was about to step forward, to try and help Dean who looked ready to bolt. Luckily both Castiel and Aquara appeared at the bar and regarded the scene in front of them. 

“What’s going on here?” Aquara asked as she came to stand near Dean, whom she could see was shaking worse than a terrified child.

“You really should do a better check on people before you hire them. This man has sexually assaulting me,” the woman continued, trying to make them believe that she feared the blond that had yet to even move from his spot beside Gabriel.

“Is that so, I have to say that I am not convinced of your act…” but before Aquara could continue, Dean finally came back to himself, and bolted from behind the bar, taking off as fast as he could towards the exit of the club.

“Shit!” Castiel cursed, not believing the woman’s claim that Dean had sexually assaulted her, not after what he had witnessed of her acting.

“Just go already, Castiel, before he gets too far, I can take care of things here.” Aquara responded not even turning from the girl who had started this whole mess in the first place.

Knowing that Aquara could handle the situation, and that she wasn’t in the least bit convinced about the alleged assault, Castiel headed towards the exit, and hoped that he would be able to catch Dean before he managed to get to his car.

When he had finally made it through the crowd and to the doors, then out of them he saw that it had begun to rain. That mattered little to him, as he surveyed the parking lot trying to find Dean before he reached his car. He spotted the blond half way across the lot to the Impala and started running towards him at a dead run. He had just caught up to Dean as he managed to get his keys from his pocket and insert them into the lock on the car door.

“Dean!” Castiel yelled as he grabbed Dean’s shoulder just as he was throwing the car door open.

Startling, Dean turned too quickly and ended slipping on the wet pavement and smacking his face on the car door before hitting the ground. Castiel crouched down beside Dean to help him back to his feet. He stopped when he saw the tears that were sliding down Dean’s cheeks, through the rain that fell around them.

“It’s alright Dean.” Castiel tried to comfort as he bent farther down towards the ground, to hold Dean against his chest, giving him a place to hide.

“NO! It’s not ok, she ruined my life, she took everything away from me, and now I’m going to lose it all over again!” Dean yelled into the rain, as he tried to pull himself out of Castiel’s grip, feeling that he didn’t deserve the comfort that he was being offered. Castiel just didn’t understand what kind of horrible person he was, that he didn’t deserve comfort, or understanding. He started to rock back and forth as the dark thoughts continued to swirl in his head.

Feeling the rocking, Castiel knew he had to start talking or he was going to lose Dean to his own demons again, just as he had in his kitchen this morning. Taking a breath, he started to talk soothingly: “You aren’t going to lose anything Dean. I don’t believe a word of what she said, and even if you were charged that doesn’t mean that you were convicted, otherwise you would be sitting in prison right now, not free.” Castiel continued to hold onto the rocking blond, trying to break through the self loathing.  
Castiel continued to hold Dean to his chest as he rocked, slowly running his fingers through his short blond hair. He kept talking quietly and calmly, simply telling Dean over and over that he believed him, and that he wasn’t going anywhere. Eventually Dean stopped rocking, and turned so he could look up at Castiel, his eyes red, but there where no more tears.

“I can’t lose everything again. I finally have someone that believes in me, even when others tell him not to, and even though it has only been a day since meeting you, your still here with me, trying to make things better. I can’t lose that, not again. It will kill me next time.” Dean says quietly, but with steel in his voice, his fist tightening in Castiel’s shirt.

Castiel didn’t know what he was doing anymore, but after hearing that heart-wrenching confession come from the blond in his arms, he couldn’t stop. Before Dean could say anything more, Castiel leaned in and placed his lips over Dean’s in a soft but passionate kiss. At first Dean was too shocked to react, but he quickly relaxed and kissed back. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders with that one simple kiss, like he could finally see the light at the end of the dark tunnel he had been wondering through.

When Castiel pulled away from Dean, he sees that some life had returned to his eyes, he still hadn’t released his death grip on Castiel’s shirt, but he didn’t look like the world was going to crush him any longer, and that made Castiel smile down at the man in his arms. He continued to slowly and gently run his fingers through Deans hair, just holding him close, and letting him know he wasn’t alone anymore.

“I promise, I am not going anywhere Dean, and I won’t ever let that bitch near you again.” Castiel said into Dean’s ear with such quiet conviction, that Dean was hard pressed not to believe him.

With that Castiel stood lifting Dean with him, and started walking back towards the club, with only one purpose, and that was too make sure that everyone that was affiliated with thay bitch was no longer allowed in his club. He didn’t care if he made a bigger enemy of Crowley for his family and Novak Inc. Dean was more import, and he was going to prove it to the man in his arms.


	7. There's Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> As always, thank you to my beta Bakeneko…and all mistakes are still mine

Chapter 7

As Castiel and Dean got closer to the doors of the club, Dean froze once again outside in the rain, not wanting to go back inside and deal with all the questions that were sure to come when he finally made it inside. He also really didn’t want to risk seeing “her” again. He started shaking as he stood there in the rain, staring at the doors of the club, terrified.

Castiel stopped with him, his arm still holding him close, and looked at the man standing beside him, with apprehension in his eyes. He could feel the light tremors that had started going through Dean’s body, the longer he stood there staring.

“Don’t worry, I am sure that Aquara has either gotten rid of them or is in the process of making sure that they all leave. You won’t have to ever worry about them coming back either,” Castiel said quietly into Dean’s ear, giving him a reassuring squeeze of his arm. “I’m planning on banning the entire company from my club,” Castiel continued, never letting go of Dean.

As if mentioning her name had summoned her, Aquara appeared at the door leading a very irritated looking Crowley out the doors.

“I don’t understand why we are the ones being banned from this establishment, when we have done nothing wrong, in fact it is that individual standing with the owner who should be banned,” Crowley was saying to the woman walking out beside him. It didn’t escape Dean’s notice either that “she” was clinging to Crowley as if she was afraid that someone was going to attack her.

“I understand that you are frustrated about this, Mr. Crowley, but my orders are clear, you and all those who work for you are no longer welcome at “Heaven’s Gate”, came Aquara’s calm reply. She had dealt with worse than Crowley before, so she really had no problem keeping herself calm in the face of his rising anger.

It always surprised Castiel just how calm this woman could be, even when dealing with someone that had the power and the money to take everything that she had. Then again, he guessed that that was why he had hired her for the position of club manager. She tended to have bigger balls then most of his bouncers. Just then Crowley turned and regarded both Dean and Castiel coldly, causing Dean to shake harder than he had been before, a small whine escaping him.

“You’re choosing this degenerate criminal over the money that my company would have given you this evening, you are a fool.” Crowley snarled at them. 

“If he was a criminal as you claim, then it would have shown up in the background check that was preformed earlier today. He also hasn’t been convicted of the supposed crimes that you say he is guilty of. If he had, then don’t you think that he would be currently residing behind bars, and not here standing beside me?” Castiel asked looking right at Crowley, not a hint of emotion on his face. “I would hold my tongue if I were you. You do realize the precarious position you are in at the moment when it comes to my family’s company, are you not?” Castiel continued, allowing a small smirk to cross his lips. 

“Are you threatening me, whelp?!” Crowley roared.

“I would watch what you say Crowley, because one word from me to my brother, and you will instantly loose all the support you have been receiving from Novak Inc., and I’m sure that with that gone, your company will not last long.” Castiel continued, unphased by Crowley’s anger. He knew that the only reason Crowley was still in business, was because Michael maintained the relationship between them that their father had. However, he also knew that Michael was looking for any excuse to pull the plug on the partnership.

“Do not presume to lecture me. Let’s be going Ruby, I will not subject you to this man any longer. You have suffered enough at his hands.” With that Crowley turned and headed towards his car, with Ruby still clinging to his arm.

“Thank you Mr. Crowley, I really don’t want to be here anymore, he might attack me again,” the woman said latching on to Crowley’s arm a little tighter, trying to make it look like she was scared of Dean. However, the only person that seemed to believe her act was Crowley as he patted her hand gently.

“Well that was certainly entertaining to watch. You know I really hate girls like her, carrying on so others will feel sorry for her. They really piss me off.” Aquara said shaking her head at the display the other woman was putting on.

When she turned to Dean and Castiel, she noticed that Castiel, her seemingly cold and distant boss, was holding on to Dean, almost like a worried boyfriend. She smiled at the scene before her. It was about time her boss and friend opened his heart to someone. Castiel wasn’t really one for showing many emotions, so to see his worry for Dean openly, well, it warmed her heart, and she was truly happy for him.

Finally coming back to himself, and feeling eyes on him, Dean turned to look at the woman who had escorted his old boss from the building. She was a very interesting woman. She had shoulder length black hair that she had tied in a loose ponytail, but the interesting part was her bangs. Even though she appeared to be no older then he was, which was about 27, her bangs where pure white. It was truly fascinating to look at the color difference. He also noted that she was not overly pretty, but attractive.

“I see they didn’t take to being told to leave very, well did they?” Castiel asked, making the blond beside him jump.

“There’s the understatement of the century. Crowley through such a fit, I was worried I was going to have to call security to escort them out.” she replied scoffing.

“I’m sure my brother will be calling to find out why I banned an entire company from “Heaven’s Gate.” This is all starting to give me a headache,” he replied rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“You didn’t have to do that. I told you, I don’t want to cause you anymore trouble then I already had last night. I mean I can always try to find another job elsewhere, I really don’t want you to lose that much business over someone like me.” Dean spoke, defeat in his voice. He dropped his head staring at the ground as he spoke. He was just so tired of all of this, and he really didn’t want to be a burden to Castiel.

“Nonsense, you’re good at this, even Gabriel was surprised at how fast you learned everything tonight. Besides I was the one to do your background check and trust me I don’t believe for one second that you did what they are saying.” It was Aquara who had spoken, looking at the blond with sadness in her eyes. He was just so defeated, it made her want to hug him, but she refrained. Besides she didn’t think Castiel would be too happy with her if she had, he had quite the possessive streak in him.

“She’s right Dean. Besides I told you earlier that you aren’t going to lose anything this time and I meant that. I will take you over them and their money any day.” Castiel replied, holding the blond closer to him, trying to comfort him as much as he could. He could still feel Dean shaking and was starting to wonder if it was from fear or the cold. They had been out in the rain for quite awhile, and at this point, they were both soaked through. 

“Look, it’s been a hard night on all of us. I can handle things here, Castiel. Why don’t you take Dean and go home? He needs to get inside and get into some warm clothing before he gets a cold. I think that you should do the same. You can be awfully cranky when you’re sick.” 

“You’re right, Aquara, I just need to retrieve our...” But he was cut off by Aquara extending her arm out, with both his and Dean’s coats in her hand.

“I figured I should grab them, so that he wouldn’t need to go back inside,” she explained with a shrug.

“Thank you, Aquara. I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Castiel smiled as he grabbed their jackets. Aquara always knew what needed to be done, and was always there for him when she was needed. She was kind of like the older sister he had never had.

“Dean, try to cheer up, sweetie, you look much better with a smile on your face.” Aquara said as she smiled at the blond before turning around and walking back into the club to finish the night.

“Let’s go Dean. She’s right, we really do need to get out of the rain and warmed up.” Castiel said pulling Dean with him towards his car, all the while thinking that if he ever saw that bitch Ruby again, he was going to make sure she knew what real fear was.  
Castiel was pulled up short as Dean stopped moving. He turned to ask him if he was alright, but Dean started speaking before he could say anything. “Can we take my car? It’s just that I really don’t like leaving her…” he started, still not looking at Castiel, and playing with the hem of his shirt. He looked so unsure, that Castiel just couldn’t say no to him.  
“Sure, Dean.” The smile that lit up Dean’s face told Castiel that he had made the right decision in agreeing to travel in Dean’s car.


	8. Is it Getting Hot in Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> As always, thank you to my beta Bakeneko…and all mistakes are still mine
> 
> This Chapter is NSFW enjoy

Chapter 8

The drive from the club was spent in silence, except for Castiel giving Dean directions to his apartment. Dean refused to look at Castiel, choosing instead to concentrate on the road. He was afraid that the man that had shown him so much kindness over the past 24hrs, would suddenly turn out to be like everyone else.  
Castiel looked over at Dean, and decided that he needed to say something, before the silence completely suffocated them. “You did well tonight, Aquara is right, you are a natural at bartending.” 

Dean didn’t respond. He did however, finally turn wide eyes on Castiel, before turning them quickly back to the road. He wondered to himself why this man didn’t hate him like everyone else who found out about the charges that had been laid against him did. Dean knew that he wasn’t guilty of anything, he knew that everything that Ruby had claimed he had done was a lie, but there was absolutely nothing he could do. He had no proof against her claims. She was also a woman, and so naturally everyone would believe her, without even questioning it.

They pulled up to Castiel’s apartment and got out of the car. Dean was still not looking at the raven-haired man beside him, there were still too many questions that he needed answers to. Like why did Castiel not hate him, like everyone else did? Why did he chase after him when he ran from the club? And most important of all, why had he kissed him when they were sitting on the ground? All of this was running through his mind as he followed Castiel into the elevator.  
When the elevator doors closed, Dean noticed his reflection, and saw for the first time that he had blood on his face, just under his nose. Must have been from when he slipped, and his face connected with the door of the Impala. ‘Man, I look like shit,’ he thought still staring at his reflection. Ha hadn’t even noticed that his nose has been bleeding, but he was sure that Cas had seen and had kissed him anyways, which just added to his confusion as to why the man would kiss him, especially when he looked like he did. 

They stepped out of the elevator and to Castiel’s apartment door. Once they were inside, Castiel turned towards Dean. “Go ahead and take a shower first, I still need to make some phone calls. I’ll pull some clothes out for you and leave them on the bed, for when you done.” Castiel said, dropping their coats on the couch, turning into the bedroom, and grabbing a change of clothes for himself at the same time. Dean followed him into the bedroom and walked into the adjoining bathroom to have his shower. He had to admit that it sounded good to him.

Once Castiel was done, he went back out into the living room and dialed the all too familiar number. The phone rang twice before it was answered by a cool, calm voice.

“What can I do for you baby brother?” Michael asked, looking at the time on his computer. It always amazed Castiel how his brother managed to work the hours he did, without falling over from exhaustion. Though to be fair, his own hours weren’t the greatest either.

“Have you finished that background check I had asked you for this morning?” he asked, listening for the sounds of the shower.

“No, I told you that it would take a few days, why?” Michael asked, a little annoyed at his brother’s lack of patience.

“Because I think that I may have stumbled onto the answers to the questions I had regarding Dean, and why he was acting the way that he was.” Castiel answered with a sigh. He knew bugging Michael was never a good idea, but he needed to know what was going on.

“Aquara called and told me that you had left early to take care of some personal things, after an incident at the club this evening.” Michael stated.

Castiel should have known that Aquara would have already spoken to his brother regarding what had occurred at the club that night. After all, not only was she his manager, she was also the brother’s lawyer. Weird as it sounds to have your lawyer as you manager. It worked out better that way because she seemed to enjoy her job at the club more than the legal matters that would occasionally pop up. It also helped that the Novak’s tended to stay out of the limelight, there was never that much work for her to do outside of the club.

“Did she inform you of what it entailed?” Castiel asked. He needed to know just how much his brother knew of the situation.

“She mentioned something about banning an entire company from your club because of accusations towards your new bartender. Also, that the company happens to be one of our partners, in which case you had better have a good reason for all of this, little brother.” Michael spoke calmly, but to those who knew him, there was hint of anger at the potential mess this would create. 

“I did. You know I wouldn’t have done so without reason.” Castiel replied with the same tone as his older brother. He would not apologize for his actions, he knew that Dean was innocent of the accusations, and would do whatever he had to, to make sure he could come back from everything. 

“Well, I hope that they’re important to you, little brother, because we are going to have some trouble on our hands from all of this.” 

“I will deal with the consequences Michael, you don’t need to worry.”

“I hope not, and I hope to hear from you tomorrow with all the details of what happened tonight.” Michael’s response had not surprised Castiel, he knew no matter what, his oldest brother would have his back.

“I will, goodnight Michael.” With a smile on his lips Castiel hung up his phone.

He turned in time to see Dean exiting his bedroom, wearing a pair of his pyjama bottoms he had pulled out for him to wear, but he still hadn’t put the t-shirt on yet. Castiel could do nothing but stare at the expanse of nicely tanned skin, and nearly defined abs that he blond was sporting. He was almost drooling, but then he realized that Dean had caught him.

“I’m going to go have my shower now. If you want you can make yourself something to eat, you’re probably hungry.” Castiel disappeared into his bedroom, trying to hide the blush he could feel making its way across his cheeks at having been caught. Dean being alone for the first time that night, fell to the floor in a heap of tears, no longer able to hold them back any longer.

By that time Castiel had finished his rather cold shower. The problem was that even with the shower being colder than normal he still needed to relieve himself of the tension that had sprung up in his groin, making his shower longer then he had wanted.

He found Dean sitting on the floor, back against the wall, with his knees drawn up under his chin, and staring at the wall blankly in front of him. Castiel approached him cautiously, and spoke very softly to him, as he sat down beside him.

“You alright?” voice soft and warm.

“Ya, it’s just the stress of everything. When I was fired, they promised that so long as I didn’t go anywhere near Ruby, or Crowley Corp, they would not press charges. I had hoped that I would never have to deal with any of this again, but it followed me.” Dean responded brokenly.

Castiel couldn’t stop himself from trying to comfort the man beside him by placing his arm around his shoulders, and ever so slightly pulling him to rest his head on his shoulder.

“Listen, I’ve already told you that I am not planning on going anywhere, and I meant it, Dean. I will help you get through this. You’re not alone,” Castiel continued in the same quiet voice he had started with.

Dean looked up at Castiel from where his head was resting against his shoulder and couldn’t help the question that tumbled from his lips. He had to know.

“Why did you kiss me earlier, when we were sitting in the rain?”

“Because I wanted to, I guess. To tell you the truth, I have been keeping an eye on you since the first day you walked into my club and sat down at the bar, about two weeks ago. I’m not going to lie to you, I find you attractive, and I had hoped for a chance to talk to you. You seemed so sad and lonely, it made me want to protect you so much.” Castiel explained, not feeling a need to hide the truth from Dean.

“I have never been with a guy before. I mean I do find men attractive, but I was always too scared to let myself. But when you kissed me, it felt right. I can’t really explain it, but when you said that you weren’t going to leave, no matter what was said, or what happened, it made me want to see if maybe there wasn’t reason for me to be scared anymore,” Dean replied, a dark blush creeping across his face at what he had just said. Maybe it was the stress that had him revealing this to Castiel, or he just really wanted someone to hold him, and protect him like Castiel had promised.

Without really thinking too much, Dean leaned forward and placed his lips over Castiel’s in a soft almost unsure kiss. He could feel Castiel startle momentarily before he started to reciprocate. He heard Castiel let out a small moan. When Dean pulled away, he could see the effect that the kiss had, had on him. That’s when he realized that his own pants were starting to feel a little too tight for his liking.

“Dean, we don’t need to go any further. I understand that you are new to this, and I won’t push you to do anything that you are uncomfortable doing.” Castiel said, his voice husky.

“I want to. I have hidden this side of me for so long, Cas, I don’t want to hide anymore. Please,” Dean almost begged before he leaned forward once more, and this time he kissed Castiel with a little more force then he had the first time. Castiel returned the kiss with as much energy and passion as Dean did and decided that he wanted to take this kiss a little further. Sliding his tongue against Dean’s lips in a silent request for entrance. When he complied, Castiel thrust his tongue in, finally tasting the man that had been plaguing his thoughts, and fantasies for the past two weeks.

Dean let out his own small moan as he felt Castiel’s tongue slid into his mouth and along his own, tasting him. Castiel pulled away slightly, and started to run small kisses down Dean’s jaw and neck, liking the noises that were escaping the man in his arms.

As he continued kissing Dean softly, Castiel started running his hands down the lean chest, stopping to pinch a hard nipple between his fore finger and thumb. Dean let a groan of appreciation. Waiting to be told to stop, Castiel repeated the same motion to the other nipple and watches as the body arced into his touch. His hand continued to travel father down, finally resting on his prize. He began to rub at Dean’s erection through the fabric of the pyjama bottoms. Dean arced even further into Castiel’s hand on his member.

It was at this point, with lust coursing through him, that Dean made the decision that he wants Castiel to feel as good as he currently does. So very cautiously, while the raven was distracted, he slid his hand to the bulge that he can feel in Castiel’s pyjamas and started to palm it with his hand. Castiel jumped when he felt a hand on his erection, enjoying the feel of the timid hand rubbing on his hard flesh.

“You don’t have to. This is supposed to be for you, Dean,” Castiel groaned when Dean started to move his hand up and down the fabric covered bulge.

“I want to,” was Dean’s breathy reply, as his hand continued its ministrations.

Dean wasn’t going to last much longer, and he could sense it. He had never felt so much before, and it was overloading his brain. He let out a final groan before he felt the coil that had been tightening in his abdomen let go, and he spilled his release into the borrowed pyjama bottoms.

He vaguely heard Castiel groan beside him, before he felt the pyjamas pants beneath his hand became damp with Castiel’s release. He was still coming down from his euphoria but has enough presence of mind to realise that Castiel has also reached his own climax.

The two continued to sit together sticky and out of breath for some time, before Castiel turned to Dean and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“Let’s get some sleep, ok?” he asked, staring into Dean’s beautiful green eyes, which were still slightly glazed from his orgasm.

“Yeah, ok,” was all Dean could get out, as Castiel took his hand and guided him towards the bedroom. He didn’t quite know where this was going to take him, but for some reason he didn’t care. For once everything just felt right, and he wasn’t going to fight it.


	9. A Light Through the Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> As always, thank you to my beta Bakeneko…and all mistakes are still mine
> 
> Warning: NSFW

Chapter 9

The next morning Dean awoke, feeling happy for the first time in weeks. He felt warm and safe, lying in the bed. Turning he could see the reason for these feelings. Castiel was lying beside him, still asleep and looking like an angel. Which to Dean, he was, because he knew he would have most likely ended everything after his encounter with that demon bitch. Castiel had accidently called her that when they were talking before they fell asleep, and Dean had to admit it was fitting.

As he lay there watching Castiel sleep, he knew he would have to tell the raven everything. It was the only logical thing, even though he really would rather not have to explain this to anyone. He had never wanted to have to tell anyone, he knew he was innocent, but the fact that he was accused of such an act, it was crushing. He had lost everything: his job, his reputation, his friends, his confidence, and not to mention his will to live. But then he had met someone who in 24 short hours had managed to show him that he was not alone, and that he could get through this.

“You really should take a picture, if you are going to keep staring at me like that,” came Castiel’s deep, soft voice, his eyes still closed and causing Dean to blush a deep crimson at having been caught staring, yet again. He really needed to work on that, he thought.

“Sorry, I was just thinking,” Dean spoke, almost in a whisper, not able to look at the man lying beside him on the bed. It was still hard to believe that he was able to finally explore his interest in men. He had always gone after women, although considering his father’s reaction when he had caught him kissing one of his male classmates, was it really a surprise that he had never tried before. That was something else he would need to explain to Castiel. Dean blushed again when he remembered what he had done the night before, but he was saved by Castiel leaning in and snagging a soft kiss from his lips before he proceeded to get out of bed.

“Let’s go take a shower, and then we can talk about what happened at the club last night over breakfast,” Castiel said, holding his hand out for Dean to take.

Dean took the extended hand, not able to look at Castiel, knowing full well what was most likely going to happen during their shower. And he was looking forward to it but was still apprehensive about it.

“Don’t worry, we move at your pace, ok?” Castiel tried to reassure, having noticed Dean’s reluctance.

“What are we, Cas?” Dean asked him, shocking him so much that he stopped moving.

“Well, I guess we could say that we are dating,” Castiel shrugged regaining his composure. 

“I’m just not sure that you will want to continue with this after you hear the truth,” Dean said looking Castiel in the eye for the first time since the last night in the clubs parking lot.

“Dean, I told you last night I am not going to go anywhere, I promise.” 

Seeming somewhat satisfied with what he was being told and feeling a little more confident about himself and Castiel, he followed the raven to the bathroom for the promised shower. The two of them had pretty much went straight to bed after their little encounter the night before, and they were both feeling sticky and unclean.

They entered the bathroom, and Castiel got the shower started. Once the water was at a good temperature, he stripped off his pyjama bottoms, and proceeded to enter the spray of water. Dean blushed, but did the same, and was soon staring at a very naked, very wet, very hot Castiel standing in front of him, with a smirk on his face.

“Like what you see?” Castiel asked as he continued smirking, sliding his hand down his own chest stopping to pinch one of his nipples. 

Dean’s eyes followed the hand, as it traveled down the expanse of pale flesh, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. He couldn’t help but to stare. He continued to watch as Castiel’s hand continued to the other nipple, before trailing lower down his body, Dean’s eyes never once looking away from it. He knew he should stop watching, but he couldn’t make his eyes move away, even though he found himself becoming hard just from watching Castiel touching himself.

Castiel could see what his actions were doing to the blond before him, and he couldn’t help smirking a little more, as he watched the blonde’s eyes follow his wayward hand on its path down to his own erection. It had come to life the minute the blond had stepped into the shower, and he got to see all that lush tanned skin that he possessed. Castiel wondered briefly if the tan was natural, but then that thought was distracted once again when he saw the look on the Dean’s face.

A small whine escaped his mouth as he continued to watch Castiel, who at this point was slowly stroking his cock. When Castiel heard that small noise, his smirk became a full, almost devilish smile, as he moved the few inches separating the two of them, and grabbing Dean in a firm, strong kiss. When he slid his tongue along Dean’s lips, he complied with the silent command and opened his mouth for Castiel’s tongue to enter and explore. Castiel wasted no time in taking the kiss deeper once the other opened his lips. He slid his tongue along Dean’s causing him to groan into his mouth.

Castiel pulled away slightly. He started to rain kisses down Dean’s jaw and neck, keeping him completely enthralled and distracted as his hand made its way down Dean’s front, till he reached his cock, stroking it softly. Dean arched into the touch almost gasping for breath at the sensation.

“C…Cas…” He tried to speak, but his senses were being completely overwhelmed, to the point that he hadn’t noticed that Castiel’s mouth was hovering over one of his nipples.

“Do you like this, Dean?”

“Yes,” was the breathless reply. Just then Castiel descended onto Dean’s nipple and began to suck on it gently. Dean cried out as his body arched forward. Castiel then repeated the same to Dean’s other nipple.

Dean was lost to Castiel’s ministrations, so he hadn’t notice the raven kneel in front of him, that is at least until a little hot tongue came out to lick at the head of Dean’s erection. At the new sensation, Dean just about hit the floor, as his knees tried to buckle. The sensation was amazing. He had had blowjobs before, but the women he had been with had nothing on Castiel’s technique. Castiel chuckled at his reaction, loving the look of lust in Dean’s eyes, pupils blown so wide, his gem-like green eyes looked black. All the delicious noises he was making were also a massive turn on has he continued to Dean’s absolute pleasure.

“Please...” Dean whined as he looked down at Castiel who had stopped licking him and was grinning evilly.

“If that’s what you want,” Castiel replied as he leaned in again and this time took all of Dean into his mouth. Dean screamed and almost came right then at the feeling of the hot mouth that had swallowed him. Castiel started to move his head, sucking hard, as his free hand wandered down between his own legs to start to stroke his erection while still deep-throating Dean.

“Ah, Cas, I’m going to...” but Dean was not able to finish what he was saying as everything went black with the force of his orgasm. When he regained himself, he looked down in time to see Castiel swallowing the last of his cum, still stroking himself. 

Dean pulled him up on his feet, and placed a deep kiss on him, tasting his release in Castiel’s mouth. All of a sudden Dean bent forward and started to lick Castiel, much the same way as he had done to him, just a few moments before.

“Dean, you don’t...have...to,” Castiel tried to form a coherent sentence with Dean licking at the tip of his cock.

“I know but want to,” was all he said before he dove forward taking as much of Castiel into his mouth as he could without chocking. Castiel let out a harsh cry of appreciation for what the blond between his legs was doing. Dean hadn’t done this for quite sometime, he was concerned his skills weren’t going to be up to par, thus he was a little nervous. But when he heard the noises that Castiel was making under his ministrations, he managed to get his confidence back, and started to suck harder on Castiel’s shaft. 

“De…Dean!” Castiel screamed as he came hard into the blonde’s mouth. It had surprised Dean at first, but he swallowed every drop. He sat there looking up as Castiel came back down from his release, with hopeful eyes.

“That was…amazing,” Castiel panted while looking down at the man in front of him. He was still trying to get his breathing back under his control.

Dean just kneeled there and grinned up at him, happy that he could do something for Castiel who seemed to be doing everything for him. 

“I think we need to finish our shower before we turn into prunes,” Castiel stated while helping Dean stand before him once more. As he did so he placed another soft, tender kiss to Dean’s cheek.  
“Thank you, Dean,” he said with a soft smile.  
Dean didn’t respond, he just returned the soft smile, before turning to grab the shampoo to wash his hair.


	10. Through the Darkness of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> As always, thank you to my beta Bakeneko…and all mistakes are still mine

Chapter 10

Once Dean and Castiel had dried themselves off, and dressed themselves in some of Castiel’s clothing, the two proceeded into the living room to sit on the couch. Dean knew what he had to do, but he was still uncomfortable about re-counting what had happened at his old job. Castiel could sense Dean’s apprehension and took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Dean took a deep breath and started to tell Castiel about what had occurred...

~Flashback~

It was Monday morning and Dean woke at 6:30 as he always did when he had to work. He didn’t like mornings, but today he was excited to go in, because today was the day he had been waiting for, for the last 3 months.

Today he was going to find out if he was being promoted. He had been told 3 months earlier that he was being looked at for a promotion and was confident that he was going to be getting it. He knew that he had competition though, by the name of Ruby Witches.

Dean had nothing against her, in fact if she ended up getting the promotion, he was ok with that, yeah, he would be a little disappointed, but he would not be angry with her. He liked Ruby, she was pretty, and he had thought about asking her out, but he didn’t have the nerve to do it. He would occasionally talk to her in the lunch room, but never more than that.

She on the other hand, always seemed to look at him as if he was contaminated with some sort of disease. He didn’t really understand why though. He looked at the clock on the microwave and saw that it was time for him to head in to the office. He grabbed his keys, his wallet, and his briefcase, and headed down the stairs to his car.

When he got into work, he sat at his desk and turned his computer on. It was not long before his boss Crowley walked up to him. 

“Good morning Mr. Crowley.” 

“Good morning Dean now pack your things.” To say that Dean was a little taken aback by his boss’ statement, was an understatement.

“Mr. Crowley?” He asked.

“You’re moving into your own office today.” Crowley responded watching the play of emotions on Dean’s face.

“You mean...” A nod was all the blond received before he jumped up from his chair with his fist held above his head.

“Thank you!”

“You deserve this Dean, you have worked hard, and proven that you are the right person for the position.” With that said Crowley turned and walked into his office.

Dean grabbed his things and made a bee line for his new office so that he could place everything just the way that he wanted it. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to sit yet, when he heard a familiar voice from his doorway.

“I should have been the one to get the promotion not a poor little shit like you.” Came the heated remark.

Dean turned to see Ruby standing in the door of his office glaring daggers at him.

“This office will be mine Winchester, you’ll see.” With that she stormed off and back to her desk. Dean just stared for a few moments then went back to what he was doing, thinking all the while that some people really needed to get a life.

A few days passed, and Dean was starting to get comfortable in his new position. He was sitting at his desk working on the summary reports that Crowley had given him yesterday. Suddenly, he heard his office door open, and sees police officers.

“Hello officers, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Dean asks beginning to stand from behind his desk. Just then one of the officers comes up behind him, and pins him face first on his desk, with his arms behind him, placing handcuffs around his wrists.

“Wh... what is going ON!?” Dean shouts in a panic, struggling slightly against the hold the officer has on him.

“Dean Winchester you are under arrest for sexually assaulting of one Miss Ruby Witches.” One of the officers near the door says.

“WHAT?!” Dean screams, not understanding what’s happening.

“Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you by the state.” The officer continued, but Dean had stopped listening, he was in too much shock to even speak. ‘What the hell is going on?’ He thought to himself as he was being escorted from his offices.

The whole building was watching as he was escorted to the elevators, and then escorted from the building into the awaiting police car. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, and he just sat in the car as it drove away.

When they arrived at the police station, he was brought into one of the interrogation rooms where he was left to sit in silence and wait for whatever was going to happen. It wasn’t long however before the door to the room opened to let the officer that had read him his rights to enter the room with a clip board in hand.

‘He doesn’t really look like a sexual predator,’ The officer thought as he took a seat across from the blond.‘ but then again that girl certainly looked like she was beaten quite bad by someone.’ His thoughts continued. He knew he had to start questioning the boy on his activities that day, but he still had trouble believing this man was anything other than the scared individual he appeared to be.

“I am going to ask you some questions, and I want you to answer them honestly.” The officer began. “Where were you today at 10:30 this morning?”

“In my office, working on the summary reports, same as I was doing when you came in.” Dean replied looking at the officer, not understanding what was happening.

“So you didn’t go into the supply closest?” the officer continued.

“I did a little earlier, I needed to get some more black pens, mine were out of ink.”

“Was there anyone else in the supply closest with you?” 

“No, I was there alone, I took the pens, then went right back to my office to finish what I was doing.” Dean answered looking up at the officer, panic clear in his eyes as he still had no idea why he was there or what was going on.

“So you never saw Miss Witches this morning?” the officer pressed, watching Dean closely.

“No, I didn’t even think that she had come in, she called in sick the last few days. Actually, she left early on Monday, shortly after having heard that I had gotten the promotion.”

“So you and she were up for the same position?”

“Yes, and she came to my office, and said that I didn’t deserve the promotion, and that my office would be hers.” Dean responded, understanding of the situation, and why this was happening to him finally breaking through the confusion.

“So she threatened your position in the company.”

“I guess, but that doesn’t mean that I would assault her! I would have no reason to even touch her! She hates me and has made a point of letting me know whenever she gets the chance!” Dean was really trying to keep himself together, but was having trouble, he just didn’t know what to do, he was scared, and confused.

“Thank you Mr. Winchester for your statement.” With that the officer stood and left the room, leaving Dean alone to think.

By the end of the day Dean had been questioned two more times, and had even been shown pictures of what he had supposedly done to Ruby. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he hadn’t even spoken to the woman that day, and now he was being accused of sexually assaulting her at work no less. They had decided that they were going to keep him overnight while evidence was still being acquired.

When he was placed in the holding cell, and left alone, he sank to the floor and started to cry. After the first day he was released and went back to the company to retrieve his belongings. Everyone glared at him, or turned away from him, some of the women, even ran the other way. When he got to his office, he saw that his things were already packed into a box, and Crowley was sitting behind what was once his desk.

“I am shocked at Winchester, I never would have thought you possible of such an act.” Crowley spat, Dean just stood there unable to even look at his former boss, he couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. “Don’t you have anything to say!” Crowley snapped, banging his fist down on the desk.

“I just came to get my things, and you will never see me again.” Dean answered tears were starting to sting his eyes, he needed to get his things and leave.

“Hmph.” With that Crowley steps out from behind the desk and away from the stuff, allowing Dean grabbed it. He turns and leaves the office, not being able to look back and see the disgust he knows is on Crowley’s face.

Once home he stands in his apartment, and thinks about everything that has happened, and knows that he no longer has a future, his whole life had been stripped away from him, and he is so depressed that all he wants to do is to drown his pain. He grabs his jacket and heads to the club near his place and begins his ritual of trying to forget everything.

~End of Flashback~

By the time Dean has finished recounting what had occurred a mere 3 weeks ago, he was in tears, he hated having to relive it, and he knew that it wasn’t over, he still had court to go through. Not to mention that the police were always keeping track of him to ensure that he didn’t go after Ruby. 

Castiel held him as he cried, stroking his hair affectionately, and murmuring in his ear that everything was going to be ok, that he believed Dean was innocent, and that he was going to help him anyway he could. They stayed like that for a long time, Dean holding on to Castiel like he was the only thing keeping him in this world and was beginning to believe he was. If Castiel ever left him, he knew he would not stay in this world. He would have no reason to, Sam was grown and no longer needed him, besides being the younger brother of Dean Winchester, would only destroy Sam’s chances at being happy, and he couldn’t do that to his baby brother.


	11. Don't Worry I Have You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> As always, thank you to my beta Bakeneko…and all mistakes are still mine

Chapter 11

After about a half hour it seemed that Dean had stopped crying and was just content to sit in Castiel’s embrace. The only problem was that it was getting late, and he knew that if he didn’t get moving soon, then Michael would be calling him. He didn’t think that this was something that should be discussed over the phone.

Castiel looked down at Dean and couldn’t help the swell of emotion that took hold of him. The blond looked down right miserable, and Castiel wanted nothing more than too rip the stupid demon bitch’s head off, but he knew that he couldn’t do that.

“I know that you are comfortable, but we are going to have to get dressed. I need to go and speak with my brother regarding this, so that we can find a way of making things right,” Castiel said still looking at the blond in his arms.

“I really don’t want anyone else to know the truth. I mean I know I’m innocent and all, but it’s the shame of it,” Dean sighed refusing to look at Castiel. He had felt shame from just telling Cas what had happened, and he really didn’t want to have to tell someone else.

“I understand that. However, my brother will most likely be able to get this taken care of, and you will never have to worry about anyone ever doing this to you again, that I swear to you,” Castiel told him, giving him a gently squeeze.

“Ok, I trust you. Let’s just get this over with,” Dean responded looking up at Castiel for the first time since he had begun telling him what had happened.

With that Castiel took Dean back into the bedroom and started to dig in his closet for something to wear. Unfortunately, because Dean had next to no meat on his bones, it was hard to find something that would fit him. He finally settled for his work pants, which he had had the foresight to wash the night before, a dark grey t-shirt that he never wore, due to it being too tight for him, and a plaid button-down shirt. To say that the blond looked hot was the understatement of the century. More like walking hard on, as far as Castiel was concerned. 

Castiel opted for a navy pair of dress pants, a white t-shirt, and a navy button-down shirt, which in turn caused Dean to stare at him, yet again.

“Let’s get this done and over with,” Castiel said turning and leaving his bedroom, Dean right behind him.

*********

The drive to Novak Inc. didn’t take too long, seeing as most people were already at work, so the roads where quiet. They parked the car and proceeded inside, and to the elevators. When they got to the floor that they were going too, Dean noticed that there was nothing except a desk with a red-headed woman sitting at it, and two big doors, slightly to the left behind the woman.

“Good Morning, Mr. Novak. Do you want me to let Michael know that you are here?” the woman asked, not really looking at Castiel, as she was staring at Dean, with a look of recognition on her face, as if she knew him, but didn’t know from where.

“That won’t be necessary, Charlie, I am sure that my brother is expecting us this morning,” Castiel responded, not even glancing at the girl. He just walked to the doors and went in, Dean hot on his heels, not wanting to be in the entrance with the woman at the desk. She may not have recognized him, but he knew her right away, and didn’t really want to give her the chance to recognize him.

“It took you long enough, little brother,” came a deep male voice from the chair behind the desk.

“Sorry, we were too exhausted last night, so we spoke this morning,” Castiel responded calmly.

“I see. So I guess this is the reason you banned an entire corporation from your club last night?” Michael asked finally turning to look at the two men in his office. He was shocked to say the least. The man in front of him was beautiful, no wonder his brother had reacted the way he had.

“Yes,” came the simple reply knowing full well that Michael could see why he had been attracted to the blond.

“Can you at least tell me what is going on?” Michael continued.

Castiel looked at Dean to see if maybe he wished to be the one to tell his brother what had happened. But one look told him that the blond was truly uncomfortable, so Castiel looked at his brother and proceeded to tell him about what had happened to Dean, and then to recount the incident at the club the night before.

When Castiel had finished his story, to say that Michael did not look happy was an understatement. He was downright pissed. Castiel flinched from the look in his brother’s eyes when he looked up at him.

“So now you understand my reasons for what I did,” Castiel said calmly. He might have been taken aback by the anger in his brother’s eyes, but he also knew that it was not directed towards him or Dean.

“Of course, and I must say that you did the right thing. Do you know when the hearing is supposed to begin?” This question he directed to Dean, who looked up at him, surprised to have been spoken to at all.

“The hearing is supposed to commence 2 weeks from today,” Dean answered in a small voice.

“Good, that will give Aquara the time she needs to get everything together. I take it that you still do not have a lawyer?” Michael smiled, by no means a pleasant smile, and Dean was glad that it was not directed towards him.

“No, they were supposed to provide one for me, but I told him I didn’t want him. He had already decided that I was guilty before even speaking with me,” Dean shrugged, looking back towards his feet.

“Good, then that makes things easier for her. I trust that she will be able to get this all taken care of, I have faith in her.”

“She is good at what she does,” Castiel replied smirking. He knew just how good Aquara was when it came to being a lawyer. She would talk circles around the prosecution, and not even break a sweat. “Thank you, brother.”

“You’re welcome. Let’s just make sure that Dean gets his life back.”

With that Dean and Castiel left and decided to go and get some things from Dean’s apartment, as Castiel still didn’t feel that leaving him alone was a good idea just yet. Besides it seemed Dean didn’t want him to leave him alone either.


	12. You're Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> As always, thank you to my beta Bakeneko…and all mistakes are still mine
> 
> Hi Everyone, so this week will be a sort of a crap shoot for posting, but I will try and still post every day if I can.

Chapter 12  
After stopping by Dean’s apartment and returning to Castiel’s, the men decided to sit in the living room together on the couch, simply trying to relax a little before needing to go back into the club. Dean knew that if he was going to accept the Novak family’s help, then he would have to tell Castiel the rest of his story. He really didn’t want to do it, but he knew it needed to be done. He didn’t want his budding relationship with Cas to be tainted anymore then it already was. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Dean turned towards Castiel and cleared his throat.   
“Um…ok, so I have told you about why I was getting black out drunk in your club and all, but I uh… I have more to tell you. About my past,” Dean started, quickly looking down at his hands as he tried to figure out where to start.

“Take your time Dean. I have told you before, nothing you tell me will make me walk away from you,” Castiel responded taking Dean’s hands into his own, trying to convey strength and reassurance to Dean.

“Ok, well, you know that I am new to the whole being with a guy thing, right? You’ve also seen some of my…well…I guess you could call them panic attacks. The reason for that is that…well…. when I was a kid, my mother was murdered, and my dad, he didn’t take it well. He started drinking a lot, he was drunk more often then not by the end of things. He was a violent and angry drunk, and he would take that out on me at the drop of a hat,” Dean explained. He wanted to stop, but he knew he had to get this out.

Castiel continued to hold Dean’s hands in his, trying to keep his anger hidden, not wanting Dean to think he was the reason for it. 

“When I was about 13, I was started to notice the girls around me, and the boys. I was curious, and so one afternoon after school, when dad wasn’t home, my friend Kevin was hanging out. We started talking about the other kids in class, you know, who we thought was cute and shit like that. Well, Kevin told me he thought I was cute. Told him I thought he was cute too, so we decided to try kissing. Unfortunately, as we started kissing, my dad came home and bust through the door. He was pissed, he sent Kevin home, and call his mom to tell her that her little fag of a son was never allowed at our place again. Then he came back to my room and beat me so bad, I was amazed I survived. It was after that, that the beating got worse, and the names started coming. He would tell me all the time that I was worthless, a faggot, that I should have died instead of my mom. He died when I was 16, wrapped his car around a street light one night.” By this point Dean had started crying, he felt so much shame for what was done to him at the hands of his father. Ashamed that he wasn’t strong enough to get past it, that he could still hear his father’s poisonous words in his head.

Castiel held Dean as he cried, rocking him gently, and whispering words of comfort into Dean’s ear. He couldn’t believe what Dean had been through at the hands of someone who was supposed to love him unconditionally. He was glad that the elder Winchester was dead, as he was sure he would be using every connection the Novak’s had to make sure the man was never seen again.  
Dean managed to get himself under control again. He had been terrified that Castiel would want nothing else to do with him after he learned about Dean’s past, that he would be disgusted with how weak Dean was. But Castiel just held him in his arms and whispered comforting words in his ear. Dean knew he had to tell Cas about Sam.

“I…. uh…. also have a younger brother, Sammy. He’s in California, interning to become a lawyer, and I haven’t told him any of what is going on with me. He really doesn’t need anymore stress right now,” Dean told him once he was able to speak properly again.

“Did your father treat Sam the same way that he treated you?” Castiel asked. He was surprised to hear about Dean having a brother at all. He had thought that Dean had no family at all. Hearing the way Dean defended the reason for not telling his brother what was happening though, he decided to wait for Dean to finish telling his story.

“No, I made sure that dad never raised a hand to Sammy. I made sure that if he ever thought about going after him, that I would give him a reason to come after me instead. Sammy never got to know mom before she died, so I did what I could to raise him,” Dean explained with conviction. It was clear he loved his younger brother, and Castiel could understand Dean’s reason for wanting to protect him as much as possible. His older brothers where the same with him after all. 

“After dad died, I dropped out of school and took a job so that I could take care of Sammy. Made sure he had food, did his homework, just made sure he was taken care of,” Dean continued. “When he graduated high school with honours, and a full ride to Stanford, I was so proud of him. I helped him move out to California, but he made it clear he didn’t want his big brother hanging around anymore. By that time, I had finally started to move up at Crowley Corp., so moving wasn’t an option, you know? I can’t bring this shame on him. I’m already afraid that when this hits to major news companies, his internship will be in danger.”

Castiel could see the fear and shame in Dean’s eyes. He could see just how much losing Sam completely would kill Dean. But he also knew that if it was one of his brothers going through anything like what Dean was being put through, they would tell him, and maybe even lean on him for help.

“Dean, you need to tell Sam what has been happening. I know you are worried about how he will react, and even worry that he will cut you out of his life completely, but I think that it would be better for him to hear it from you.” Castiel explained, still holding Dean close, making sure he knew that he wasn’t alone.

“I can’t, Cas…I mean…what is he going to think?” Dean started to hyperventilate a little at the thought of just how his brother would react to what was happening.  
“Dean, you need to do this. He needs to know, and I will be right here when you talk with him, I promise.”

“I…I…. ok,” Dean finally gave in. He was still trying to control his breathing, but he knew that Cas was right, and that he needed to tell Sammy what was going on. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed his brother’s number before he could think about it to much.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam said, picking up on the third ring.

“Hiya, Sammy,” Dean said, nearly choking on the lump of fear in his throat.

“You ok, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Not really, look…um…are you ok to talk? This might take a bit,” Dean asked biting his lower lip and grasping at Castiel with his free hand.

“Ya, Dean, its all good,” Sam responded calmly. He could sense that this was something that Dean really needed to tell him but was terrified to.

With that Dean started telling Sam about everything that had happened to him over the last few weeks. He managed to get through the retelling this time without crying, which he was happy about. He had already shown weakness to Castiel, and he didn’t need to show it to his baby brother.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Sam yelled after Dean had gone silent.

“Sammy, look I’m sorry that I dropped this on you. I shouldn’t have called you with this…” Dean started, trying to hold himself together after hearing the anger in his brother’s voice.

“I’m not angry with you, Dean!” Sam yelled into the phone to be sure that Dean heard him. He couldn’t believe Dean thought so little of him. “I’m angry that you didn’t say anything to me, Dean. What did you think I was gonna do? Walk away from you? Turn my back on you after everything you did for me when we were growing up?” Sam continued. “I’m flying out as soon as I can.”

“You can’t do that Sammy! What about your internship!?” Dean asked shocked at what his brother was saying.

“Like hell I can’t Dean. You have been there for me my whole life, so its my turn to be there for you. Just be sure to be at the airport to pick me up once I figure out my flight.”

“Um…. There is one other thing…” Dean began. He needed to tell his brother about Castiel. He was almost more afraid of Sam’s reaction to this news. “I am….um…seeing someone, and he has been helping me through everything.”

“Good, I can’t wait to meet him.” Sam had not missed that Dean had said “he” and was happy that his brother was finally being true to himself. He wasn’t deaf as a child and had heard what their father had both said and done to Dean growing up. “I’ll text you my flight information. See you soon, Dean, and don’t worry, we will get through this.”

“Ya, see you soon Sammy,” Dean responded, still a little bit of shocked at the defence from his brother.

“Oh, and Dean, I am so punching you for not telling what was going on, you jerk.”

“Ya, whatever bitch,” Dean responded before hanging up. He felt lighter after talking to his brother. He still felt bad for dragging him in, but he knew that once Sam made up his mind, there was no changing it.

“I will go with you to get him from the airport, Dean. I am not leaving you alone if it can help,” Castiel spoke quietly into Dean’s ear, causing Dean to smile for the first time since this morning.  
“Thanks, Cas.”


	13. Staying Afloat with Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> As always, thank you to my beta Bakeneko…and all mistakes are still mine

Chapter 13

It had been a little over a week since Castiel and Dean had started their relationship, and things had been going good for them. Though, to Castiel’s disappointment, they still had yet to go all the way. But we wasn’t going to complain, Dean was slowly starting to regain his confidence as time went on, and that was really all Castiel could ask.

After the conversation with his brother, Castiel had contacted Aquara in regards to the matter. She had asked that they meet at the club a few hours earlier so that she could get an account of what had happened from Dean, to use in the upcoming hearing, which was fast approaching.  
They had picked Sam up at the airport 2 days after Dean had called and told him what was going on and wasn’t that just weird. Dean still wasn’t used to people seeing him as important, or that they would worry about him.

~Flashback~

Dean and Castiel were waiting at the arrivals terminal of the airport for Sam. His flight had landed about 30 minutes ago, so he should be coming out shortly. Dean was still terrified to see is little brother. Sensing this, Castiel reached over and took Dean’s hand in his, surprising Dean a little with the boldness, but he refused to let go, soaking up all the strength he could.

“Dean!” someone yelled, and Dean looked to the doors and saw his giant moose of a brother walking towards him and Castiel with a great big smile on his face.

“You could have told me your brother was a giant, Dean,” Castiel mumbled to him as he watched wide-eyed as Sam came jogging towards them.

“Forgot just how big the kid had gotten. It’s been a few years since we have gotten to see each other,” Dean managed to get out, just before he was hauled into a bear hug and lifted off the ground. “Hiya, Sammy,” he managed to say once his brother put him back on his feet. “So, this is uh…my uh…boyfriend Cas…um…Castiel,” Dean stuttered out, pointing to Castiel beside him. He still wasn’t sure how his brother was going to be with Cas.

“Hey, man, it’s great to meet you. I’m Sam,” Sam said happily holding his hand out towards Castiel for him to shake it.

“It is nice to meet you Sam,” Castiel responded, taking Sam’s hand in his, in a firm handshake. “How was your flight?” Castiel asked turning towards the exit and where they had parked the car.  
“It was good, a little cramped, but not too bad,” Sam shrugged following alongside his brother and Castiel.

“Well, no shit,” Dean snorted. “Considering how massive you are I am surprised you managed to fit in the seats.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Castiel just shook his head at the brothers. He was happy to see that Sam was not going to have a problem with his relationship with Dean, and that he seemed to be supportive of Dean.

“So, do you have a lawyer?” Sam asked, trying to go for casual, but failing a little.

“My family’s lawyer will be handling Dean’s case, though I am sure that she would not be opposed to some assistance, seeing as you know your brother better then most,” Castiel responded. He remembered that Dean had mentioned that Sam was an intern for a lawyer’s office in California.

“Great!” Sam replied happily.

“Sammy, you don’t need to get involved in this. It’s bad enough you ‘re here instead of continuing your internship,” Dean said, not able to look at either of the men walking with him.  
“Dean, you’re my brother, I am going to be here for you whether you want me to or not,” Sam told him, stopping and giving Dean is best bitch face glare.

Dean just threw his hand in the air and continued walking towards the Impala, he knew he wasn’t going to win against his baby brother. Sam started walking again when he saw that Dean wasn’t going to anything else and looked over at Castiel to see that he was watching him with a soft smile on his face.

“What?” he asked.

“I‘m just happy to see that Dean has someone in his corner,” Castiel replied softly. “I was worried when I first met him that he really didn’t have anyone who would stand by him.”

“I just wish he had told me sooner, I would have been here faster,” Sam sighed, following his brother. He and Castiel where slightly behind Dean and keeping their conversation quiet. Sam didn’t think Dean would be to happy to hear what they where saying.

“He is ashamed of what is happening, and worried that you will be negatively impacted by what is going on, even though he is innocent of the charges,” Castiel said softly.

“Dean was there for me growing up, and even now, when ever I needed him, he was there. It’s my turn to be there for him,” Sam said with conviction.

“I am glad,” Castiel said and hurried to catch up to his boyfriend.

With that they got to the Impala, loaded Sam’s bags into the back, and headed back to Castiel’s apartment.

~End Flashback~

Since then Sam had been introduced to Aquara, and the two of them had been meeting daily to go over everything for the up coming trial. Dean was starting to feel a little more confident about what was coming, and with Castiel, Sam, and Aquara all in his corner, he was starting to believe that maybe things weren’t nearly as dark as they had seemed before.

So far the rest of the staff understood that something had occurred in Dean’s past. But they knew that unless he wished to tell them about it, they would not ask, seeing as it seemed to depress the blond a great deal. They all liked him better when he was happy and full of energy, which seemed to be his normal state of mind.

Dean had been surprised at first to see acceptance in the club employees. He thought that if they knew about what was going on, he would be shunned, but that had not been the case. They accepted him and made him feel as though he was wanted by people, and it felt good to have that feeling back.

“So when do you need to go to court?” Came a voice from behind the bar.

Meg was restocking the fridge before her shift started. She was a short, slim brunette with pale skin and chocolate eyes. 

“Tomorrow?” came Dean’s calm reply, sounding more like a question then an answer to the question he had been asked. Everyone knew just how nervous he was about it. He knew that he was innocent, but still he didn’t like the fact that Ruby was good at manipulating people. He just hoped that Aquara was as good as she claimed to be.

“Don’t worry Dean, everything will go fine tomorrow. Plus you have Clarence, Michael, Sam, and Aquara on your side, everything is going to be ok,” she responded, moving to the other side of the bar to start placing chairs around the tables. 

“You’re right, I have nothing to worry about.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure if I was you,” came a familiar female voice from the direction of the entrance. Castiel was just coming down from the office, talking with Aquara about the upcoming trial tomorrow, when he saw Charlie standing in his club.

“What are you doing here, Charlie? The club is still closed, and I don’t care if you are my brother’s secretary, you still don’t have my permission to be here before we open,” Castiel said, a little annoyed at the woman.

“I understand that, but I thought you guys might want a little bit of a heads up about the way Ruby thinks.”

“And how do you know this?” Castiel asked raising his eyebrow curiously.

“Because she is my ex-girlfriend,” came the simple reply. Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing and just stared.

“What!? When the hell did that happen?” this came from Dean. “The last I heard, you had proposed to her and she had said yes! It was the talk of the office for like 2 weeks!” Dean was almost yelling.

“This is true, but because of what she did to you, I called off our relationship and the engagement. I can’t be with someone who is going to use such low tactics to get anywhere in life. It’s degrading to both people. I wanted to apologize to you for what she did, and by the time I had recognized you at Novak Inc. the other day, you where already in Michael’s office,” Charlie shrugged.

Everyone, except for Aquara, and this included Castiel, was shocked to say the least at the sudden revelation. Aquara was grinning. This was going to work out better then she thought it was going to. Now if only she could get this woman to testify in court, it would be a slam dunk case for them.

“If you wish to apologize for the actions of your ex-fiancé, then why not testify at the hearing? It would certainly help our case,” Aquara stated, still the only one not in complete shock. 

“I was hoping to give a statement to you in private that could be used at the hearing, but I would much rather not appear in person. Ruby, as you already know, is a very vindictive person, and I fear that she would come after me to get retribution.” 

“A statement on tape would also work. Not as convincing as the actual person, however, we can work with that. Please come with me, and we can start recording everything that we need,” Aquara turned and headed back towards her office. 

“Mr. Novak, I want to apologize for not coming forward with this sooner. I was afraid that if Ruby found out I was doing this, she would hurt me,” Charlie said to Castiel as she walked past him on the stairs.

“It’s alright, Charlie, I can understand your hesitations. And thank you for coming forward, it means a lot to me, and I know that it does to Dean, too,” he smiled at her gently as she walked past.

With that the girls continued up the stairs, and everyone went back to getting the club ready for opening.


	14. Sometimes Flames Cleans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> As always, thank you to my beta Bakeneko…and all mistakes are still mine
> 
> Here is a new chapter. Sorry for the delay in getting this out to you guys.
> 
> Warning: NSFW as well as where I earn my E rating completely, Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Business went as usual that night. It was busy for a Thursday, but not so much so that it was hard to keep up. Everyone was having a good time. Even the staff was laughing and chatting about what they were going to do when the judge cleared Dean of all the false convictions that had been thrown at him. They had decided that they were going to close the club for the night and just party to their heart’s content.

Castiel thought that it was a great idea. Seeing that his staff fully accepted Dean and believed in his innocence, even if they had only just met him recently, and most if not all only had a small idea of what was going on, warmed his heart to see. 

At the end of Dean’s shift, which was only at around 10, because Castiel knew they had court tomorrow, Castiel grabbed his and Dean’s jackets and informed Aquara that they were leaving and that she should close early tonight because they had another job to do in the morning.

“You worry too much when it comes to your blond. I’ll be fine, you know I can do this with no sleep and still win,” she said winking at him. “Besides, his brother is quite an excellent lawyer in the making. If I still had my own practise, I would steal him from the office in California for myself.”

He couldn’t really argue, he didn’t know how she did it. Most nights she had a hearing to prepare for, before she got to sleep, and still managed to walk into the court room, looking and acting like she had slept the whole night. It amazed him to say the least.

“Well, have a good night, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that Castiel grabbed Dean, they left the club and headed towards Dean’s apartment. Dean and even Sam had been staying at Castiel’s, but Dean would need to grab his suit for tomorrow from his place. 

When they got there, Dean jumped out of the car and headed up the stairs to his apartment. He was back in less than 5 minutes with a suit bag in hand. Once it was placed on the back seat, he got back into the driver’s seat and headed off towards Castiel’s apartment, where Sam was waiting for them to go over a few minor details for the trial tomorrow.

The ride was quiet, both men contemplating the hearing that was scheduled for tomorrow morning. Castiel was confident in Aquara’s abilities, having seen them in action first hand, however he could tell that Dean was a little less confident.

When they got back to his apartment, he hung Dean’s suit in the bedroom closet and proceeded to change into his pyjama bottoms. Dean was also in the bedroom, changing into his own sleep attire, which for him was just his boxers and a t-shirt, he wasn’t one for pyjamas. Castiel was sitting at the end of the bed, watching Dean getting undressed, loving all the exposed tanned skin he was getting to see. He really did love looking at Dean’s toned stomach and languid muscles.

“Dean, come here please,” Castiel said huskily, not able to hide the lust in his voice.

Dean looked at him and walked over towards the raven sitting on the end of the bed. When he got within reach, Castiel grabbed his hips, and pulled him to sit straddled across his legs, their lower bodies touching, and Dean could feel Castiel’s erection against his stomach.

“You need to calm down. If you don’t, you won’t be able to sleep tonight, and that will do you no good in the court room tomorrow,” Castiel said as he placed small, light kisses along Dean’s neck and lower jaw.

“I know...It’s just...” Dean didn’t get the chance to finish his statement before a very demanding and warm mouth descended onto his own. Castiel licked at Dean’s bottom lip in a small gesture, asking permission to enter, which Dean was quick to respond to.

The kiss was rough and passionate, their tongues battled for dominance, and in the end Castiel won the fight. When they parted, they were panting, and their erections rubbing against each other through the material. As Castiel rocked his hips forward, Dean groaned, and leaned his head back, thrusting his chest forwards, which Castiel took full advantage of, by sucking one of Dean’s little pink nipples into his mouth. The blond groaned again, at the sensation on his nipple, and Castiel then switched to attack the other one in the same manner.

“Cas...” Dean moaned, Castiel lifted him up and turned around so that he could lay Dean on the bed. He removed the offending pair of boxers that were covering the prize that he was after. While he removed the material, he placed small kisses down Dean’s abdomen, steadily moving down towards Dean’s shaft, all the while Dean writhed and moaned beneath him.  
Just as he started to move further down Dean’s body there was a knock on the bedroom door. “You guys ok in there?” came Sam’s voice from the other side. Castiel could hear the smile in his voice. Sam knew exactly what he was interrupting.  
“Were fine, Sammy,” Dean groaned. Things had just started to get interesting. “What do you want, sasquatch?”  
“We still need to talk about what needs to happen tomorrow at the hearing,” Sam responded, feeling bad for interrupting.  
“Can we maybe talk about it tomorrow?” Dean asked. Even with the interruption he was still hard and hoping that Cas would continue what he had started.  
“Ya, sure we can talk in the morning before we leave,” Sam replied, unable to hide the laugh in his voice.

When Castiel was sure that Sam was no longer outside the bedroom door, he continued his original path down Dean’s body. When he reached what he had been heading towards, he didn’t hesitate to suck the whole of Dean’s erection into his warm, waiting mouth, and received a moan of appreciation from the blond as he tried to arc up off the bed, and farther into the warm mouth that was now sucking him gently.

While he was doing this, Castiel raised one of his hands towards Dean’s mouth and began to rub his fingers along his lips in a silent request to let them in. Dean complied by sucking Castiel’s fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva. Castiel let out a small moan around Dean’s cock as his fingers were sucked into that hot cavern and sucked on gently. 

When his fingers where coated properly, Castiel retrieved them from Dean’s mouth and brought them down to circle around the tight entrance between Dean’s ass cheeks. Dean moaned a little louder, when he felt one of those teasing fingers slide in past the tight ring of muscle. It wasn’t a bad feeling, it actually felt good, really good, as the digit started to move in and out of the tight hole.

“M-more, Cas, please more...” Dean moaned, as he started to push himself down onto the intruding digit. 

Castiel grinned and added a second finger to Dean’s entrance, loving the fact that the blond was grinding down onto his fingers. It was starting to get to be too much, if Castiel didn’t take Dean soon, he feared he would cum just from watching the blond writhe on the bed under his ministrations. Castiel finished stretching Dean as quickly as he could, he wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t hurt him too much. He knew that Dean was still a virgin when it came to sleeping with men and wanted to make sure that he completely enjoyed their joining.

When he figured that Dean was stretched enough, Castiel removed his fingers, which brought forth a plaintive groan from Dean at the loss. He positioned himself at his entrance making sure to not to thrust in all at once, and slowly began to push forwards. When Dean felt the sudden pressure at his entrance, he suddenly grew tense, which caused it to become painful.

“Ah! Cas...” Dean whined trying to move away. It wasn’t the most painful thing he had ever felt, but it still hurt him more then wanted.

“Shhh, it’s ok Dean, just relax your muscles and breath. It will feel good soon, I promise,” Castiel whispered into his ear, not moving at all until he felt Dean start to relax again. When he was sure the blond was relaxed enough, he started to push in slowly once more. Soon he was fully seated in Dean’s ass and had told hold himself back from starting to thrust into all that delicious tightness.

At this point the two were panting hard, their bodies covered in sweat, and even though there had been pain, Dean was still achingly hard. After what seemed like forever, even though, it had only been a few minutes, Dean started to move his hips, giving Castiel the go-ahead to start moving.

Castiel pulled out slowly and then pushed back in just as slowly, making sure that Dean was ok and trying desperately not hurt him more than necessary. Slowly Castiel’s thrusts began to pick up speed, and he changed the angle of his thrusts, until he hit Dean’s prostate with the head of his cock. Dean saw stars and cried out in ecstasy.

“Ha...ha Ca-Cas...faster...” Dean panted out, wanting to feel more of Castiel. It felt wonderful to be filled so much, it felt right to have Castiel thrusting into his body, making it sing out in pleasure. Castiel complied with Dean’s cries and started to thrust faster into the blond, making sure to hit that spot over and over again. Dean’s screams and moans were bouncing off the walls of the bedroom. There was no way that Sam couldn’t hear his brother, and Castiel was sure Dean was going to be very embarrassed in the morning. But at this time, he couldn’t care less.

“Hmm, C-Cas...I’m going...I’m going to cum!” Dean screamed as his orgasm took his breath away, splashing his seed onto both his and Castiel’s stomachs. His muscles clenching automatically around Castiel’s cock in his ass, trying to milk it of everything it had. After a few more thrusts into Dean Castiel was swept up in his own orgasm, spilling his seed deep into Dean’s body. 

Castiel collapsed onto Dean, panting heavily, while still trying to come down from his orgasm. He almost didn’t hear Dean talking to him.

“That was amazing,” Dean stated while running his fingers through Castiel’s sweat dampened hair.

“Hm,” was Castiel’s reply as he proceeded to snuggle into Dean’s hand. “We should probably get cleaned up,” Castiel muttered, not really wanting to move from where he was. He also didn’t want to go to bed sticky and sweaty though.

“Your right, we should go and have a shower.” 

Castiel braced himself on his arms and slowly pulled out of Dean, who whined a little at the loss. He truly enjoyed the feeling of Castiel inside of him. Castiel held out his hand, and helped Dean to his feet, and together the two headed into the bathroom, to shower.


	15. Dig Your Own Grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> As always, thank you to my beta Bakeneko…and all mistakes are still mine
> 
> Also I am in no way a lawyer, nor do I work in Law, so please take the next 2 chapters with a grain of salt lol

The next morning Dean and Castiel both woke early. It was a big day, it was time to get all of this done with so that things could return to normal for Dean. They got dressed in complete silence, which was a drastic change from their activities the night before.

Castiel noticed that Dean was walking a little stiffly, which made him worry that maybe the extra round in the shower last night hadn’t been such a good idea.

“Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you last night, did I?” Castiel asked as he continued to watch Dean as he tried to tie his tie.

“I’m a little sore, but it’s ok. I’m glad we did that, I was actually able to sleep,” Dean responded turning to look at Castiel with a warm smile on his face.

Castiel was relieved that he hadn’t hurt Dean last night, and that the blond would be ok for the hearing today. He needed to be able to keep up, because he knew that this was going to be tough. Castiel was still watching Dean struggle with the tie and decided that he should help him. He got up off the bed and walked up behind Dean.

“Here, let me help you,” he whispered into the blonde’s ear, as he moved his hands around Dean’s neck, grabbed the two ends of the tie and started to make the knot that was needed.

“Thanks…” Dean mumbled, blushing a little at having Castiel tie the stupid thing for him. The last time he had to wear a tie was when he had gone in for his job interview at Crowley Corp. He really hated having to wear one, however, having Castiel pressed up against his back, tying it for him, made it a little better.

“There, all done,” Castiel said, moving back slightly and turning Dean around to look at him. He could see the worry in Dean’s eyes and decided to try and chase it away with a kiss.

Dean leaned into the kiss, needing the reassurance. He was so nervous that everything was going to go badly, that he was almost shaking with his fears that he would be separated from one of the only people who had believed him from the beginning.  
“We still need to sit with Sam before we leave for the court house,” Castiel said taking Dean’s hand and leading him out to the living room.  
“Morning,” Sam grunted from the couch, holding out a cup of coffee towards his brother, blushing slightly, not really able to look at either Dean or Castiel.  
“Thank you, Sammy,” Dean responded taking the coffee cup from his brother, but blushing at least three shades of red.  
“Ok…” Sam cleared his throat. “So, during the trial just keep your eyes away from Ruby, don’t make contact with her at all if you can help it. Stay calm, don’t react angrily to whatever the Prosecutor is going to say. They are going to try and make you sound like the worst kind of person in the world, drag you though the mud, make you angry, to make you react and show the jury and the judge that you are capable of doing what Ruby is accusing you of doing.”  
“This is going to be hell, isn’t it?” Dean asks, still not looking at his brother.  
“Yes,” was Sam’s simple answer.  
“We will be there with you Dean,” Castiel said, wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist. Dean relaxed into Castiel’s embrace, trying to soak up as much calm and confidence as he could from his boyfriend.

“We need to head over to the court house now,” Castiel said as he pulled away from Dean, leaning in and giving him a light kiss. “Don’t worry, Aquara is an excellent lawyer, and Sam is also going to be with you, they will make sure that you don’t go to prison.” 

“I know, but I’m still afraid that I will lose everything.” Dean responded quietly.

“We won’t let that happen, I promise.” With that Castiel took Dean’s hand and led him and Sam out of the apartment.

*********

When they got to the court house, they were glad to see that there wasn’t a huge mob of reporters there, which was good, because Castiel didn’t think Dean would be able to handle the added pressure. They entered the building and spotted Aquara waiting for them by one of the large doors that were in front of one of the many separate court rooms.

“Hey, guys,” she waved at them as they approached. “Come on Dean, don’t look so down, Sam and I will make sure that you are completely cleared of all of the charges,” she continued once the three men got up to her. She noticed that Castiel and Dean had their hands clasped together, and she couldn’t help but think that they made a cute couple.

“Have THEY arrived yet?” Castiel asked once they were standing beside Aquara.

“Unfortunately, yes,” she responded. “Well, we should get in there, so that this can be over and done with as soon as possible.” 

With that said they turned and entered the court room, which went silent when they entered. Dean saw a lot of faces that he recognized, and they all stared at him with hate in their eyes. He flinched away from them, and Castiel squeezed his hand, in a comforting way.

“Just try to ignore them Dean. I’m here with you and I am not going anywhere,” Castiel spoke quietly into Deans ear.

Dean just nodded his head and continued to the front where they were to sit for the trial. After about 10 minutes of waiting the bailiff looked towards the crowd and spoke.

“All rise for the honourable judge Robert Singer.”

As the court room went silent, except for the sounds of people rising from their seats, a tall older man with a graying beard entered from a side door, wearing the usual long black robe that judges wore.

“You may be seated,” he said, and everyone proceeded to return to their seats.

“The case of Ruby Witches vs. Dean Winchester, case #127834, sexual assault charge,” the bailiff continued while handing the judge a manila file. The judge took the file and started to read through the file quickly.

“You may begin your opening arguments.”

“Thank you, your honour,” the lawyer for the prosecution began.

Dean at this point had began to drown out the annoying man that he had met once or twice while he still worked for Crowley. When it came time for Aquara to start speaking he decided that he should probably pay attention to what she was saying.

“I would like to start by asking you, the jury, if my client looks like a sexual predator, or even someone who would sexually assault someone? I didn’t think so. I am going to prove to you today, leaving you no doubt in your minds, that my client is innocent of all the charges that have been laid against him. I will also prove that there is no way that my client could ever have done the things that he is said to have done, with the plaintive.” As she said this, Dean noticed that the jury was watching her very closely, following her every movement. He also noticed that she always kept eye contact with the people she was addressing. It was rather impressive really.

Once she had finished her opening statement, the judge told them that they could begin with their witnesses. 

“I would like to call Miss Ruby Witches to the stand,” the lawyer for the prosecution began. Dean thought his name was Dick, or something like that anyways. He really found the man to be annoying. 

Ruby rose from the table, and shot a glare in Dean’s direction, that Castiel, Sam and Aquara noticed, and were fairly certain that the jury had noticed it also. She proceeded to the stand where the bailiff placed the bible in front her telling her to place her left hand on the bible, and her right onto her heart.

“Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?”

“I do,” was her simple reply. By this point she was holding a Kleenex in her hand and looked nervous about being on the stand. Of course, the defence knew that this was all an act, and Aquara was going to break it.

“So let’s start with what you did the morning of the attack,” her lawyer began.

“Well, I woke up, had my shower, ate breakfast, then left for work, like I do every morning.”

“Ok, did you see the defendant at all that morning when you arrived at work?”

“Well, I saw him sitting at his desk, but I don’t think he saw me. He seemed to be concentrating really hard on his computer,” she continued, voice shaky, and trying to sound scared and traumatised.

“Around what time did you go into the supply closet?”

“Around 10:30 that morning, I needed to get some more staples for my stapler.”

“What happened?”

“Well, I was looking for the staples, and all of a sudden Dean came into the supply closet. He looked at me and smiled, so I turned back around and continued to look for the staples. I had bent down to look on the bottom shelf, and all of a sudden, I felt him place his hand on my butt. “

“Then what did you do?”

“I jumped up in surprise and looked at him. I was about to yell at him for what he did, but then he slammed his hand against my throat, and looked at me with the most disgusting look. He told me that if I screamed he would hurt me even more. I just stood there frozen, then he started to move his other hand on one of my boobs, I told him to stop, and he hit me across the face,” at this point she started to cry a little as she continued.

“Then he opened my bl... blouse and started to grope me even more. I was still trying to fight him, but every time I said anything he would hit me. When he was finished, he turned and left the supply closet like nothing had happened.” By this point she was sobbing.

“What was the extent of the injuries that you suffered Miss Witches?”

“He broke my nose, dislocated my jaw, I had 2 black eyes, lots of bruises and a broken finger,” she sniffled.

“I have no further questions your honour,” with that the prosecution returned to his seat, smiling triumphantly.

“Your witness,” he said smugly to Aquara.

With that Aquara rose to her feet and headed towards to woman on the stand. She had a great feeling that this was going to be over very quickly.

“Miss Witches, you said that you entered the supply closet at 10:30, is that correct?” Aquara started her questioning. She was having to fight not to let her smile give away what her and Sam had come up with. 

“Yes.”

“What time did you get to work at that morning?”

“Around 10, why?” Ruby was trying hard to keep the impatience out of her voice, but Aquara could tell she was already getting to her.

“When you came in, you saw Dean at his desk working on his computer, is that also correct?”

“Yes, I already said that,” this time failing to keep her annoyance out of her voice.

“I am just verifying the information with you. Let me ask you, did you know that the company has a program on the network that monitors the key strokes on a person’s computer?” Aquara asked Ruby, making it sound like she was explaining something simple.

“What?”

“Let me explain, Miss Witches. The company has a program that runs in the background on all of the computer systems, that records the key strokes from the keyboard, which lets the company know who is working and when.”

“No, I didn’t,” Ruby replied, with a little bit of panic starting to enter in her voice.

“I see. Well, it comes to my attention that at the time of the supposed attack Dean was actually at his desk typing on his keyboard. I have the logs proving that he was nowhere near the supply closet at the time of the attack.” As she said this, she handed the evidence to the bailiff, who in turn passed it to the judge.

“The highlighted section is where Dean was working, and what time it was at,” she continued.

The judge passed the papers back to the bailiff, who then proceeded to show it to the jury.

“I would also like to point out that Dean had arrived 2 hours before Ruby and had no idea that she had even shown up for work that day, seeing as she had been absent for the better part of the week. Also, the assault took place shortly after Dean had been promoted, at which time Ruby had stated that he ‘would pay for this.’ Then there is the lack of evidence to support that Dean had any desire to hurt you. Why would he if he was the one to get the promotion? Does that make any sense to you, Miss Witches? Not to mention the fact that everyone at the office was present when Charlie, who was your girlfriend at the time, proposed to you a month before the incident, meaning that all the men new that you wanted nothing to do with them. So then why would Dean do that in the first place? He got in your way, that’s why you did this. He got the promotion that you figured you deserved,” Aquara said, never taking her eyes off of Ruby. She could see that she was getting to Ruby.

“I DESERVED THAT PROMOTION! Not him, he is useless, I worked to hard to lose it to him. It was unforgivable, he needed to PAY!” Ruby yelled, not realizing what she had just admitted to.

“Your honour, I rest my case.”


	16. Just Keep Digging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> As always, thank you to my beta Bakeneko…and all mistakes are still mine
> 
> Please enjoy the continuation of Ruby trying to swallow her own feet lol

Chapter 16

The court room was so quiet, you could cut through the tension with a knife. No one even dared to breathe after hearing the blurted confession from the brunet on the stand, who now looked like she had just seen a ghost.

“Your honour, I rest my case.”

“Wait!” Ruby yelled, almost frantic with a need to explain what she had just shouted out. “I figured he had done something to get the promotion, and I was mad at him, I’ll admit that. But I would never hurt myself just to get back at someone,” she continued, trying to sound innocent.

“Your honour, with your permission, there is some evidence that I would like the court to view, that will completely prove my client’s innocence to the court,” Aquara spoke, looking at the judge, not even sparing Ruby a glance.

“I don’t see why not, you may proceed,” Judge Singer said with a small smile touching his lips. Except for a select few in the court room, no one knew that he was actually engaged to Aquara, nor that their wedding would be taking place in a few months. When in a courtroom they acted as judge and lawyer, but there were times when he would humour his fiancé, knowing full well that she would be able to prove the innocence of her clients without fail.

“Thank you, your honour. Miss Witches, I would like to bring your attention to something that I had noticed when watching the security footage of you entering the storage closet, just before the attack.” 

A TV and VCR where wheeled to the front of the court and positioned so that everyone could see it. Then a tape was popped inside, and it began to play, showing Ruby entering the supply closet. Aquara paused the film and pointed to the date at the bottom of the screen.

“Now I wanted to show this part to you. This date here is actually a different one then what was originally on the film. The way you can tell is that it is actually on the wrong side, and I can prove this too you.” With that she popped the tape out and placed another tape into the VCR and pushed play.

“This tape is the original tape from Crowley Corp. The one that the police were told they couldn’t have, because they never give out originals. I managed to get my hands on it, and as you can see, Ruby enters the closet at 10:30, but if you keep watching, you never see Dean enter the closet. In fact if you wait 10 minutes, you will see Ruby leaving the closet, covered in injuries.” As they watched, they saw exactly what Aquara had said they were going to see on the tape.

“That’s....that’s...” Ruby started to splutter.

“Objection!” her lawyer screamed, standing from his seat. “This evidence was never seen by me or anyone else for that matter, how can we be sure that it isn’t a forgery?”

“Overruled,” the judge stated calmly. “I will admit that this new evidence is shocking, but the tape has been looked at by the CSI. Aquara had already given me the documents, before starting the film, if you had been paying attention you would have caught that, Dick. Please continue,” Judge Singer responded roughly.

“Thank you your honour. There is one other piece of evidence that I would like to show the court. It is a signed statement from the plaintiff’s ex-fiancé stating, that Miss Witches, had planned the entire thing, because she wanted the, and I quote:” poor bastard to pay for making me look bad,” she said as the bailiff handed the statement to the judge to read.

“I was angry and said things I didn’t mean,” Ruby tried to explain.

“You hated Dean from the beginning when you found out that he had no parents. You hated the fact that someone like that had gotten the promotion that you had worked so hard to get, didn’t you? That the only reason he got the promotion was because people felt bad for the poor little orphan that had to drop out of school to take care of his little brother,” Aquara prodded trying to get a reaction out of the woman.

“ALRIGHT! I ADMIT IT! God, you’re a pain in the ass! I made the whole thing up, and you’re right I do hate Dean! He was a pain in my ass since the first day I met him, he always got the things that I should have, and he did it with such little effort it pissed me off. I wanted to make sure that he could never take anything from me again!” At this point Ruby was panting from the excretion. She just couldn’t take that smug look anymore.

“Bailiff, please take the plaintiff into custody on charges of deformation of character, fraud, extortion and malicious intent,” the judge said has his gavel hit the desk. “This trial is now adjourned. All charges against Dean Winchester will be dropped, and his record will be wiped clean. Also Crowley Corp. will be legally responsible for paying restitution to Mr. Winchester for pain and suffering, as they were complicit in aiding Miss Witches in framing Mr. Winchester. ”

As the judge was leaving, and the bailiff was taking a rather disgruntled Ruby into custody, Dean was in such shock that he didn’t even hear his boyfriend speaking to him.

“What?”

“I said, it’s over!” Castiel almost screamed with a huge smile on his face. He leaned in and planted a very passionate kiss to his lover, and when Dean finally realized that he was being kissed, he started to return the kiss with just as much passion.

“It’s over, it’s really over!” Dean breathed, then jumped into the air, his fist raised over his head.

“Looks like we will be celebrating tonight,” Castiel said with a sly grin on his face.


	17. Celebration and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> As always, thank you to my beta Bakeneko…and all mistakes are still mine
> 
> Also I am not sure how many more chapters I will have for this, as I am trying to decide if I want to make this a series...also so sorry for the delay as I am now into new chapters...Please bare with me lol

Chapter 17

As Ruby was led down the hall of the police station, she was stopped by the woman in front of her and directed to enter a small room to her left. She really didn’t know what to expect, but she figured that they couldn’t do anything to her. Really, she had done nothing wrong. The idiot had had what was coming to him, it's what he deserved for stealing her promotion.

She heard the door open and turned to see a rather large and masculine looking woman behind her, who was putting on a pair of rubber gloves. She turned to Ruby and threw an orange jump suit at her.

“Strip,” was all the woman said to her. Not wanting to anger this woman and figuring that she needed to put the outfit on while she was there, she began to get undressed. Once she had all her court cloths off, she grabbed the jump suit.

“Hold on there, I still need to perform a cavity search, wouldn’t want you to bring anything into the cell block with the rest of the women,” the woman said turning to Ruby, snapping a latex glove onto her hand.

“WHAT?!” Ruby nearly screamed as she began to clutch the jump suit to her body.

“Look, we can either do this the easy way, or I can call two of the big male guards in here and they can hold you down while it’s done. In either case it needs to get done, it's protocol.”

“But you can’t do that!” Ruby tried to plead with the woman that was advancing on her. But she knew that she couldn’t talk her way out of this, so she proceeded to try and maintain as much of her dignity as she could. The only thought running through her mind was that Dean, Castiel and that Aquara woman where going to pay for this humiliation.

**********

Once they left the courthouse, Aquara had informed them that they would need to return for the trial against Ruby, but that for the time being, they could relax. Before they headed their separate ways, which for Aquara was to head over to the club, she found herself in a tight hug from Dean who was crying as he embraced her.

“What’s the matter Dean? All the charges have been dropped, so why are you crying?” she asked him, looking towards her employer for some sort of insight into what was happening. He on the other hand was just standing there smiling at her.

“Thank you so much, I can never repay you for what you have done for me,” he whispered through his tears.

“You’re welcome, Dean, and I am glad that I could help you. Now you should go home and rest a little, this has been hard on the both of you,” she said smiling down at the blond man that was still clutching onto her.

Castiel then came over and guided his lover towards the awaiting car and drove them towards his apartment. Once she saw they were far enough down the street not to notice, she quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialled Gabriel.

“Hello,” came the answer on the 3rd ring.

“We won,” was all she said before hanging up. She knew that Gabriel would understand and that everything would be prepared for tonight.

**********

Once they got home, Castiel realized that Dean had fallen asleep in the passenger seat during the drive. He really didn’t want to wake him up. He knew that the hearing had taken a lot out of the man he loved so dearly. He chose instead to walk over to the passenger side of the car and undo the seatbelt. Then he carefully picked Dean up bridal style and carried him into the apartment.

He laid him down on the bed, making sure not to jostle him too much as he did this. As he turned to leave, a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed onto his arm. He followed the arm down to look into a pair of sleep filled, but bright and happy green eyes.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll come wake you when dinner is ready,” Castiel told him, smiling down at the beautiful man in his bed.

“I’m not hungry for food at the moment,” the blond replied as a small, yet evil looking grin began to spread across his face.

“Oh, so then what are you hungry for?” Castiel asked, a small grin of his own plastered on his face.

Instead of answering him, Dean pulled on the arm he was holding, and once Castiel was within reach, he sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Castiel moaned into the kiss, feeling all the love that Dean was trying to convey in that one action.

“I love you, Castiel Novak,” he whispered when they finally broke apart. He was a little worried, as they hadn’t been together very long, but he knew that if he ever lost Cas, he would never survive it.

“I love you, too, Dean Winchester,” came Castiel’s breathless response. It didn’t take long for him to lean in and capture the luscious lips of his lover once more. Castiel was grateful that Sam had chosen to go with Aquara back to the club, instead of coming to the apartment with them.

Their kisses where passionate and soon they found themselves trying desperately to pull shirts and pants off, to get more skin on skin contact. Once Castiel had Dean’s shirt unbuttoned, he quickly descended onto his nipples and started to lick and suck till they were hard nubs.

He trailed his kisses further down his stomach, all the while undoing Dean’s pants and pulling them completely off as he went. Dean let out a loud moan as Castiel completely swallowed him to the base and began to suck hard on his already weeping cock.

It didn’t take long before Dean was screaming Castiel’s name as he came hard into his lovers’ mouth. Castiel then returned to his lovers’ face and kissed him long and deep. Dean could taste himself on his lovers’ tongue, and soon found himself getting hard again.

“Please, Cas...” he begged looking into his lovers’ eyes.

“Soon, Dean,” Castiel said as he leaned over to grab the lube from the night stand. He squeezed a small amount into his palm and rubbed it onto his waiting cock. He then took his lubed fingers and started to circle the small puckered entrance slowly, before quickly sliding 2 of them inside. He heard his lover moan as he began to slide the digits in and out at a fast pace, loving the sounds that he was receiving.

It wasn’t long before he was able to slide a third finger inside his lovers’ body, and decided that he could no longer wait to be inside that tight heat. He positioned himself at the entrance, and in one quick motion he pushed forward till he was completely seated within. He almost came from that single thrust but managed to maintain control.

He started to move at a languid pace slowly making sure that he angled himself in order to hit his lovers’ prostate over and over again. Soon he was picking up speed, driven by the noises Dean was making, he reached down between their bodies and started to stroke Dean at the same speed as he was driving into him.

“Cas... I’m gonna...” Dean started before he screamed Cas’ name as he came long and hard, clenching down on Castiel milking him of everything he had. He vaguely heard Castiel scream his name also, before he also collapsed on the bed exhausted. They both soon fell fast asleep in each other’s arms, Dean finally able to relax after the long court hearing.

They slept peacefully, that was until the sound of Castiel’s cell phone rang, waking them both up.

“Hello?” Castiel answered confused and still half asleep.

“I guess you two must have been tired then,” came the reply from the other line.

“Shit, Aquara, why are you calling me?” Castiel grumbled sleepily.

“Because you told me that if you didn’t show up on time to give you a call and make sure you were awake,” she replied laughing lightly at her poor boss.

“Right, sorry, we’ll be there in an hour or so.” With that he hung up and woke Dean once again. They both headed to the bathroom for a shower.


	18. Airing it Our

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> As always, thank you to my beta Bakeneko…and all mistakes are still mine
> 
> Ok so there is one chapter left at least for this part of the story...I am really sorry this took so long to post, and I hope to be able to get the last chapter out for you all soon...
> 
> Thank you for your patience!

Chapter 18

Dean and Castiel made it to the club about an hour after Aquara had called them. They walked in holding hands, and with Dean’s head held high. It was over, he had won, but that was not the only reason. He had Cas, a man he had only met about a month ago, when he was at his absolute lowest, a man who had stood by him, when others that he had though where his friends, people he had worked with for years, had all turned their backs on him.  
“SURPRISE!” was yelled from all directions as cleared the second set of doors, and confetti rained down from the ceiling. Above the bar Dean could see a sign that read: ‘Congrats! You’re Free!’ He burst out laughing, even though he was also crying. These people had believed in him, all because Cas had told them that he believed in Dean.  
“I can’t…” Dean tried to thank the people that were gathered in the club. All of them there to celebrate with him.  
“They all wanted to celebrate your freedom, Dean,” Castiel whispered into his ear, still holding tight to Dean’s hand. He knew that this celebration was going to be a shock to Dean. The man had spent so many weeks believing that he had no one that he could rely on, even his brother.  
“Well, come on, let’s party!” Gabriel yelled from behind the bar, breaking the tense moment. Dean chuckled, shaking his head at his fellow bartender.  
“Ya, let’s party!” Dean responded.  
******  
A little while after everyone had come by to congratulate Dean, Sam came over to him and Castiel, who had refused to leave Dean’s side.  
“Hey, can we talk a moment?” he asked when he was close enough to be heard over the music. Dean noticed Aquara was with his brother and knew that something was up.  
“Sure,” he shrugged looking at Cas for a place they could speak.  
“We can go and speak in my office,” Castiel responded leading the group up to the second level and into his office at the end of the walkway. Cas moved to sit behind his desk, and the brothers chose to sit in the chairs in front.  
“What did you wish to speak about, Sam?” Castiel asked when they had been sitting in his office quietly for too long.  
“We still have to decide what we are going to do about Crowley, and Crowley Corp.” Sam responded looking up at both Dean and Castiel.  
“Come on, Sammy! Can’t I have one night to celebrate the fact that I am not going to spend time behind bars?” Dean asked getting upset at not being able to just forget what had been done to his life.  
“I’m sorry, Dean, but the sooner we get this all taken care of the better. That company had to have been in on what Ruby was doing to you. I mean, come on man, how else do you think she was able to keep the security footage from the cops, not to mention the fact that it was an altered copy when they did get it.”  
Sensing that this was about to turn into a full argument, Castiel interrupted quickly. “Don’t you think that Aquara should be a part of these discussions Sam? She is after all the lead in Dean’s case.”  
“I told him that we should wait to talk about this, and to let you two have a night to just be,” came Aquara’s voice from the doorway. She had noticed the three men heading to Castiel’s office and figured that Sam hadn’t listened to her.  
“I know you said to wait, but you know this is important,” Sam tried to defend his choice.  
“Sammy, listen, I know what you are trying to do for me, and I appreciate it, really I do. But can you please just let me have this one night?” Dean asked turning to look at his brother with pleading eyes. “I need this, Sammy. You have no idea what it was like to lose everything you had worked so hard to get. To feel like everything, you had to sacrifice was finally worth something, then to have it all ripped away from you in the most brutal of fashions.”  
“Dean, you know I am not trying to hurt you with this, but the sooner we get this all taken care of the sooner we can both get on with out lives,” Sam responded earnestly.  
“Look, no one asked you to put your life on hold and come down here Sam,” Dean said harshly to his brother.  
“You didn’t have to ask me!” Sam yelled. “Hell, you didn’t even want to tell me what was happening! If it wasn’t for Castiel, you would have jut let them throw you in a cage!” Sam continued. 

“Of course, I didn’t want to tell you!” Dean roared, getting up from his seat to start pacing around the room. “The last thing I wanted was my useless and fucked up existence to ruin your life! As far as I have always been concerned, you were always better off without me. Fuck, you even chose to move across the fucking country to get away from!” Dean continued, trying to keep the tears from his voice and face.  
“I didn’t go to California to get away from you, Dean! Fuck, Stanford gave me a full ride! I went there because it meant that I would no longer be a burden on you, that I could do something for you, let you spend your money on yourself instead of always having to look after me,” Sam yelled back, but he had tears in his eyes. He never realized that his leaving for school had this much of am impact on Dean.  
“Bullshit! You couldn’t wait to get as far away from me as you physically could, just like everyone in my life!” Dean continued ignoring the pain he could see in his baby brothers’ eyes.  
“Dean, that’s enough,” Castiel said quietly. He knew Dean’s past, or at least what Dean had told him about. He also understood that because of his past, Dean was always going to assume that he is nothing but a burden to anyone that met him. “Sam, can you please go with Aquara to her office for a moment? I would like to speak with Dean privately.”  
Sam looked like he was about to argue, but from the look in Castiel’s eyes, he knew that wouldn’t be a good idea. He was hurt his brother would think so little of him, he wanted to help his brother and be there for him, like Dean had always taken care of him. He nodded and quietly turned and left the office following behind Aquara.  
Once Sam had left and the door was closed, Castiel walked around and out from behind his desk, and slowly approached Dean, who was looking at the floor. Castiel could see that he was shaking, and knew he was trying to keep himself together.  
“Dean, please look at me,” Castiel said softly. He didn’t reach out to Dean, even though everything in him was yelling at him to take the blond into his arms and hold him, but he knew that right now Dean would not be able to handle that.  
Dean shook his head, and still refused to look at Castiel. He knew he had hurt Cas when he said everyone left him, that the man would be disappointed in him for how he had reacted. He didn’t want to see the rejection in Cas’ eyes, the anger he knew would be there.  
“Dean, I have told you many times, and I will tell you this as many times as I need to, for you to believe me. I am not going anywhere. My place is with you, no matter what is happening, or what has happened, I am with you, all the way. There is nothing that you can do or say, other then cheating on me, that would ever get me to walk away from you, Dean,” Castiel continued gently.  
“Cas…” Dean looked at him finally with tears shinning in his eyes. He really wanted to trust what Cas was saying, and he knew that Cas had earned his trust in this matter, but it was hard for him to believe that anyone, especially a man like Castiel Novak, would want anything to do with him. He knew that he was not someone that any wanted, hell his father had been sure to tell him many times that the reason his mother had died was so that she could get away from him.  
“Why? Why do you care? No one else has ever cared about me, or what was happening to me, so why do you? What do you get from helping me? From being with me? I don’t have money, hell, if not for you, I wouldn’t even have a job! I mean ok, ya, I have the Impala, but fuck, you could buy as many of those as you could want! I just…” Dean had started to pace as he became more agitated, he just couldn’t understand why anyone would want him.  
Castiel desperately wanted to reach out to Dean, to hold him, but knew that with how agitated he was that, that would only make things harder. He needed to get Dean to calm down first before he could work himself into a complete panic attack. When Dean paced back towards him, he very slowly and gently grabbed on to Dean’s arm in order to get him to stay in place. The action cause Dean to look at him again, and Cas made sure he had Dean’s full attention before speaking again.  
“Dean, I am here, right now, with you, and I am not going anywhere. I will be beside you as we deal with the aftermath of Ruby’s attempts to ruin you. I will be beside you when we face off against Crowley. I will be with you if or when you decide that you want to do something other then bartend here at the club,” he said gently but firmly, making sure Dean heard his every word.  
“But why, Cas?” Dean asked, the tears finally falling from his eyes.  
“One because I love you, and two because that is what you do for those you love. You have spent your whole life taking care of others and being thrown aside when they no longer need you. Please let me be the one to take care of you. Let me be the one you lean on when things are hard. It’s what I want to do, Dean, I want to be those things for you, and I don’t expect anything other then you in return,” Castiel told him, gently brushing Dean’s tears away as he continued to look into his eyes.  
“I can’t do this anymore, Cas. Please, I can’t be alone anymore. Please…”  
At these words Castiel gathered Dean fully into his arms, holding the man as he cried, finally letting everything out that he had been holding inside. He had told Castiel about his past, and had even shed some tears at the time, but this time, he held nothing back. Castiel simply held him, and let him cleanse himself of the years of abuse, torment, and abandonment that he had kept hidden from everyone, including Sam.  
“Everything will be alright, Dean. I have you, you can let go,” Castiel spoke softly against Dean’s ear as he continued to hold him. He knew that there were more tears yet to come, as he knew Dean needed to talk to his brother, they needed to clean the air between them, or Dean would never be able to heal and move forwards. But that was for a later time. Right now, Dean just needed to see that no matter what, Castiel was going to be with him, that he would not be abandoned again by someone who loved him, and that he loved in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the first Chapter! Will update soon!


End file.
